


ПОСЛЕДНИЙ БОЙ

by Kfafa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfafa/pseuds/Kfafa
Summary: Суровый и совершенно непредсказуемый вид спорта, если его вообще можно назвать спортом. Один точный удар - и ты либо побеждён, либо победил. Другого мира он не знал... Так он думал, пока не встретил её.





	1. ПРОЛОГ

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7104241
> 
> Эта работа написана в соавторстве с @ВолчьяКошка - https://ficbook.net/authors/2517215

_Разбитая коленка саднила. Может ли быть на свете боль сильнее, чем саднящая разбитая коленка? Наверное, нет… Он сжал губы, изо всех сил сдерживая слёзы — мужчины ведь не плачут. Если он сейчас раскиснет, кто защитит сестру? Ведь он поклялся заботиться о ней! А выходит, что всё время сестра заботится о нём…  
_

_— Я же просила, не залезай так высоко!_

_Илана уже спешила к нему. Он прикрыл ссадину, чтобы лишний раз не волновать сестру, но она, разумеется, уже всё заметила._

_— Давай, я посмотрю, что у тебя там… — мягко отодвинув его ладошку, она осмотрела рану и ободряюще улыбнулась: — Ну, ничего страшного! Пойдём, промоем, я помажу коленку мазью, и всё пройдёт!_

_Мелодичный голос сестры успокаивал, и боль как будто начала отступать. Когда рана была промыта и заклеена пластырем, она обняла его и поцеловала в макушку.  
_

_— Илана… — этот вопрос уже давно крутился в его детской голове, — а правда, что ты фея?_

_Сестра тихо рассмеялась и посмотрела ему в лицо._  
        
— Почему ты так решил, милый? — её серые глаза светились любовью и нежностью. Наверное, так на него смотрела бы мама, если бы была жива. Но мамы не было, и Илана, которая была всего на три года старше, отдавала ему всё своё тепло.  
        
— Просто… — мальчик смущённо потёр лоб, — когда ты меня гладишь или целуешь, мне сразу становится не так больно… Когда ты меня обнимаешь, мне становится теплее… Когда ты поёшь мне песенки, мне никогда не снятся страшные сны… Так могут делать только феи…  
        
Сестра крепко прижала его к себе.  
        
— Да, родной. Но я не фея… я просто очень тебя люблю!  
        
— И я тебя, Илана... ты ведь меня никогда не бросишь?  
        
Улыбка внезапно исчезла с лица сестры. Она встала и попятилась назад, словно увидела за его спиной что-то страшное. Мальчик обернулся. На него надвигалась чудовищно-огромная тень, и хоть она и не имела чётких очертаний, он точно знал, чья это тень…  
        
— Илана, подожди! Не бойся! Я смогу тебя защитить!  
        
Между ним и сестрой выросла огненная стена.  
        
— Илана!  
        
Сестра отходила назад, беззвучно открывая рот и протягивая к нему руки. Он знал, что она зовет его, но не слышал ни звука… Огонь подбирался все ближе, уже касаясь его ног. Он пытался бежать, но ноги будто бы увязли в песке…  
        
— Илана!!! — огонь коснулся его лица… нестерпимая боль пронзила всё его тело…  
        
Силуэт сестры скрылся в огне. Осталась только боль и чёрная огромная тень, содрогающаяся от зловещего хохота.  
        
— Ила-а-на!..  
        
Он открыл глаза, судорожно хватая ртом воздух: дышать тяжело, грудь словно сдавило чем-то. Холодный пот и странное чувство тревоги после очередного пробуждения уже стали привычными. Он огляделся вокруг: все та же полутёмная комната, тусклая лампа под потолком, окна занавешены плотными шторами; всё так же монотонно жужжит вентилятор, разгоняя душный воздух, но нисколько его не охлаждая. Сколько он здесь уже лежит? Сутки? Неделю? Месяцы? Он попытался вспомнить что-нибудь кроме этой комнаты… но безуспешно. Казалось, кроме этого места в его жизни не было ничего. За дверью слышались приглушённые голоса, но у него не было ни сил, ни желания к ним прислушиваться. Мужчина снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь припомнить, что же ему снилось, но не прошло и двух минут, как его накрыло волной забытья.  
        
Когда он снова пришёл в себя, у кровати крутилась старуха, что приходила к нему по нескольку раз в день менять повязки, и всё время бормотала что-то на незнакомом ему языке. А вдруг это он разучился говорить? Он ведь даже не помнил своего имени! Сандор попробовал произнести какое-нибудь слово, но губы не слушались, а горло пересохло… Оставив попытки вспомнить себя, он снова провалился в бездну.

***

— Кароши, кароши! Здарови!

Маленькая женщина в залатанном халате, со сморщенным тёмным лицом, похожим на сушёную сливу, уже битый час качала головой и нахваливала «товар» на своём варварском языке, перемежая его словами из «общего». Лотор в очередной раз достал из нагрудного кармана рубашки платок и устало вытер струящийся со лба пот.  
        
— Сколько времени он здесь? Сколь-ко?! — ему почему-то казалось, что если он будет говорить медленнее и громче, эта ведьма-лхазарянка начнёт его лучше понимать.  
        
Мирри Маз Дуур, прищурившись, повторила губами движения губ Лотора и, сложив пальцы, показала сначала десять, а потом ещё пять.  
        
— Пятнадцать?.. Пятнадцать дней?.. Дней?! — Лотор всё еще не оставлял надежд пробить языковой барьер своими криками.  
        
Мирри закивала головой так активно, что он стал опасаться, не переломится ли её тощая старушечья шея.  
        
— Здарови! Савсэм здарови! — для пущей убедительности она сильно хлопнула себя ладонью по дряблому плечу.  
        
Долгий перелёт и здешняя жара совершенно его вымотали. Катился бы его босс сам в это пекло собирать «материал»! Чудовищно хотелось пить. Лотор взял было со стола стакан с водой, налитый Мирри, но, почувствовав под пальцами липкое, почти горячее стекло, брезгливо поморщился и отставил его в сторону.  
        
— Показывай! — не скрывая раздражения, скомандовал он, встал со стула и направился к двери.  
        
Мирри Маз Дуур засеменила вперёд, услужливо распахнула дверь в соседнюю комнату, и в нос Брюну ударил терпкий запах каких-то лекарств. Картина, представшая перед ним, заставила его изумиться — вот это экземпляр! Мужчина, лежавший на кровати, был атлетически сложен, высокий, крепкий… поистине «кароши» и «здарови», как и утверждала старая карга. Рост его, навскидку, доходил до семи футов, широкие плечи и мускулистые руки выдавали в нём спортсмена или опытного бойца. Загорелое лицо, прорезанное несколькими морщинами, принадлежало, судя по всему, человеку волевому и жёсткому. Левая сторона лица почти полностью была обезображена старым шрамом от ожога. На вид ему было чуть больше тридцати. «Военный», — подумал Брюн.  
        
Недалеко от лхазарянской деревни, в которой он сейчас находился, проходила линия фронта. Ограниченный контингент армии Вестероса по просьбе правительства Эссоса уже несколько лет вёл активную борьбу с террористической группировкой «Сыны Гарпии». Охваченные военным конфликтом территории Залива Работорговцев являлись настоящей золотой жилой для его босса: раз в несколько недель Мирри Маз Дуур, местная знахарка, или подобные ей из других деревень, сообщали ему об очередной находке — тяжелораненом, но сохранившем здоровые органы солдате, жителе какой-нибудь попавшей под обстрел деревни или ребёнке. Дотракийцы и лхазаряне, промышляющие мародёрством, подбирали их на поле боя или в разрушенных деревнях и привозили к знахарям, которые лечили и выхаживали найденных, поддерживая их жизнь до приезда Лотора. Его задачей было доставить «товар» в Королевскую Гавань. А дальше… дальше ими занимался Квиберн.  
        
Этот был не похож на других. Даже в бессознательном состоянии он излучал силу. Лотор откинул простыню, которой он был укрыт до пояса, и критически осмотрел его тело. Нет, этого будет жаль отдать Квиберну… Стоит поговорить с боссом. Он безмолвно кивнул старухе в сторону двери, и они вдвоём вышли из комнаты.  
        
— Что с ним слу-чи-лось? — по слогам спросил Брюн, вглядываясь в её сморщенное лицо.  
        
Мирри снова залопотала что-то на своём языке, размахивая руками и грозно хмуря брови. Из всего, что она ему наговорила, Брюн понял только «Большой бум!», «Все! Все! Умирать!» и «Савсэм здарови, галава плохо, ошень плохо!» Он задумчиво потёр переносицу. Значит, возможный пациент Квиберна получил травму головы? Судя по увиденному, его тело, если не считать нескольких осколочных ранений, сильно не пострадало, а голова — предмет тёмный, и пусть ею занимается Квиберн.  
        
— Как его зовут? Зовут как?.. Он! Кто?! Документы? — Лотар потыкал пальцем в закрытую дверь, из которой они только что вышли.  
        
Мирри на мгновение задумалась, переводя в уме вопрос, и принялась рыться в бездонных карманах старого халата.  
        
— Он не знай! Мы называй иво сабак! — она выудила из кармана кожаный шнурок с металлическими подвесками — армейский жетон с личным номером и плоский медальон в виде собачьей головы.  
        
«Собака, значит… Пёс».  
  
Лотор взял из рук старухи шнурок, ещё раз вытер лицо платком и вышел из душного домика, гордо называемого «госпиталь». На улице он достал телефон и набрал номер босса. Этот парень может принести прибыль совсем другим способом. И весьма неплохую прибыль — Брюн чувствовал это нутром. В конце концов, в нескольких километрах отсюда, в дотракийских поселениях его ждали ещё два подобных «госпиталя», где он, наверняка, сможет раздобыть что-нибудь и для Квиберна.  
  


***

Бейлиш откинулся в высоком кожаном кресле, прикурил сигарету, затянулся, чувствуя, как мягкий ментоловый вкус обволакивает лёгкие, и с наслаждением выпустил несколько колечек дыма. Последняя командировка Брюна оказалась богатой на улов. Помимо трёх вполне подходящих доноров, он привёз в Королевскую Гавань бойца, который сможет украсить воскресные вечера в «Перстах». В обычные дни ночной клуб Бейлиша ничем не отличался от других ночных клубов столицы — дискотеки, корпоративы, выпускные вечера для элитных ВУЗов и школ. Но воскресенья были посвящены досугу совсем другого рода…   
        
Квиберн, осмотревший привезённого мужчину, сообщил, что физически он совершенно здоров. Единственное, что с ним было не так — обширный застарелый ожог на пол-лица и амнезия, видимо, из-за сильной травмы головы. О том, что он ничего не помнит, Лотора предупредили продавшие его лхазаряне-мародёры. Личных вещей и документов при нём не было, только армейский жетон. По выбитому на нём номеру удалось выяснить, что мужчину зовут Сандор Клиган, он — командир армейского спецподразделения «Бешеные псы», каким-то чудом уцелевший в недавней мясорубке, устроенной боевиками недалеко от Юнкая. Из отряда «Бешеных псов» живым не вернулся никто: они попали в засаду и считались погибшими в полном составе, за исключением командира, тело которого не было найдено, поэтому он числился пропавшим без вести.   
  
Личной информации о нём было немного: сирота, не женат, родом из какой-то глуши на Западе; его единственная сестра недавно была найдена изнасилованной и зверски избитой и скончалась в больнице от травм, несовместимых с жизнью, а заведённое по факту её смерти дело было закрыто за недостатком улик. Имелся, правда, ещё брат — какой-то отмороженный преступник, который провёл по тюрьмам больше лет своей жизни, чем на свободе… Искать такого уж точно никто не будет.

Из своих источников информации Бейлиш знал, что командование занималось поиском пропавших без вести солдат и офицеров чисто формально, ведь шансы найти бойца, не вернувшегося на базу, были почти нулевые. Если он не погиб на поле боя, его, скорее всего, взяли в плен и продали в рабство либо в Ваэс Дотрак, где его никогда не найдут, либо в Юнкай на плантации хлопка, либо в бойцовые ямы Миерина. И всё это было очень на руку Бейлишу, размышляющему в тишине своего роскошного кабинета. 

В дверь тихонько постучали, и на пороге возник Квиберн — седой, высокий, немного сутулый человек с глубокими складками вокруг рта, делавшими его похожим на доброго дедушку. Слегка наклонив голову, он тихим голосом сообщил, что мужчина пришёл в себя. Бейлиш кивнул, загасил недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице и поспешил вслед за Квиберном в подвалы «Перстов», где располагались лаборатории.  
        
Мужчина, приподнявшись на локтях, настороженно осматривал помещение. Завидев вошедших, он нахмурился, и начал вглядываться в их лица, словно пытаясь их вспомнить.  
        
— Ну что? Очнулся, Пёс? Нам тебя не хватало! — Бейлиш был сама любезность и говорил с гостем, как со старым другом.  
        
— Где я? — хрипло спросил мужчина.  
        
Бейлиш недоумённо поднял брови.  
        
— Ты дома, в клубе! В  _нашем_  клубе! — он присел на край кровати. — Ох, похоже, последний бой совсем выбил тебя из колеи, мой друг… Но ничего, Квиберн делает всё возможное… Ты нам нужен, Пёс!  
        
Напряжённость в глазах мужчины сменилась растерянностью.  
        
— А вы… вы кто?  
        
Он силился рассмотреть в лице Бейлиша хоть что-то знакомое. Невысокий, с хитрым прищуром глаз, гладко выбритым лицом и холёными руками… что у них могло быть общего? Бейлиш приветливо улыбался, и голос его был сладким, как сироп, но взгляд был внимательным и испытующим.  
        
— Я — Петир. Петир Бейлиш, но обычно ты звал меня боссом. — В его взгляде промелькнуло что-то, похожее на сочувствие. — Ну, не буду тебя утомлять. Просто зашёл сказать, что рад тебя видеть. Завтра Квиберн вплотную займётся твоим восстановлением, а пока — отдыхай.  
        
Бейлиш похлопал его по плечу и пошёл к двери. Квиберн молча направился за ним.  
        
— Подождите, э-э-э… Петир… Босс… — Клиган приподнялся выше на кровати и обеспокоенно посмотрел на уходящих. Бейлиш и Квиберн обернулись. — Послушайте… мне кажется… я ничего не помню… я не помню даже своего имени!  
        
Бейлиш ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Такое бывает… Ты пропустил несколько сильных ударов в голову, — он озадаченно покачал головой, — думаю, нам надо заканчивать с этими выездными боями… Кто знает, что бы было, если бы Лотор не смог найти тебя в той дыре? Но ты восстановишься, — заверил босс, — правда ведь, Квиберн?  
        
— На всё воля богов… — Квиберн развёл руками и тихо добавил: — Я сделаю всё, от меня зависящее.  
        
— Что касается имени… — Бейлиш на мгновение задумался, а потом в серо-зелёных глазах сверкнуло озарение, — тебя зовут Аллан. Аллан Стоун.  
        
      


	2. Переполох в Красном Замке.

Утро президента Роберта Баратеона ознаменовалось дичайшей головной болью. Очевидно, поездка с мэром Селми на рыбалку в преддверии дня инаугурации была не самой лучшей затеей. Таблетка аспирина, выпитая уже двадцать минут назад, никак не начинала действовать, а времени до выхода оставалось всё меньше. Роберт вздохнул и отошёл к окну.  
        
Серсея не стучась вошла в кабинет мужа. Тот стоял у окна в расстёгнутой рубашке и прилаживал что-то к своему животу. Роберт был настолько увлечён этим занятием, что казалось, не заметил присутствия жены. Подойдя поближе, она рассмотрела царапину, протянувшуюся вдоль правого бока мужа, которую он старательно заклеивал пластырем. На подоконнике перед ним их лежала целая упаковка. Серсея гневно вскинула бровь.

— Что это? И где ты был вчера весь день и полночи?  
        
Роберт мысленно досчитал до десяти, чтобы в очередной раз не сорваться на сварливую супругу.  
        
— Мы с Бари были на рыбалке. — Он скосил глаза в сторону жены и заметил, что она не очень-то верит сказанному. Впрочем, ничего необычного в этом не было: Серсея никогда ему не доверяла. Роберту пришлось повысить голос: — На рыбалке, говорю тебе! Улов на кухне можешь проверить.  
        
— Вот _это_  — что, я спрашиваю? — она указала своим идеальным ногтем на царапину. — Праздновал? Опять по шлюхам шастал? И Селми с собой потащил?  
        
Роберт взял с подоконника очередной пластырь и мотнул головой в сторону рабочего стола.  
        
— Это — вот, она. Оцарапала, скотина.

На столе стояла невесть откуда притащенная коробка, в которой кто-то копошился. Серсея проследовала к столу и заглянула в коробку.  
        
— Морская свинка? Роберт? Морская свинка??? — повторила она срывающимся голосом. — Ты с Селми был на рыбалке и тебя поцарапала морская свинка? Ты совсем меня за дуру держишь?  
        
— Да ты посмотри на неё, Серсея! Целая свинья! Кабан!!! — президент устал возиться с пластырем, оставил царапину недоклеенной и принялся застёгивать рубашку. — Когда мы уже собирались домой, я услышал шорох в кустах. Думал, заяц! — Глаза Роберта сверкнули охотничьим азартом. — Потом смотрю — сидит. Траву жуёт. Ну, я и взял для Томмена. Вот, будет ему сюрприз. Он же любит всякую живность. Кстати, где он? Твой отец уже его привёз? Ну спроси у Бари, если мне не веришь!  
        
Роберт схватил со спинки стоящего рядом с ним стула галстук и накинул его на шею. Серсея смотрела на своего мужа и задавалась вопросом: в ком больше серьёзности — в президенте Вестероса Роберте Баратеоне или их семилетнем сыне Томмене? Растрёпанный вид и невинный взгляд супруга говорили в пользу сына. Впрочем, чем старше становился Томмен, тем больше она убеждалась, что Роберт вообще не имеет отношения к его рождению. Она подошла к Роберту и убрала его руки от галстука.  
        
— Отец с самого утра здесь, — шипела она, перекладывая концы галстука и буравя мужа своими кошачьими глазами. — И Селми, к слову, тоже. Трезвый как стекло, в отличие от тебя. А я спрошу у Бари, даже не сомневайся. Очень интересно будет услышать от него, почему ты был полуголый на рыбалке!  
        
— Серси, там было жарко! — оправдывался Роберт, задрав голову к потолку и время от времени уворачиваясь от мелькающих перед его лицом хвостов галстука.  
        
— Позорище, президент и мэр столицы лазают по кустам, тащат домой… «всякую живность»! — ворча передразнила она мужа.  
        
Первая леди закончила приводить его в порядок, поправила воротник его рубашки, и, отступив на шаг, окинула критическим взглядом и устало выдохнула.  
        
— Роберт, повзрослей уже! — наставительным тоном произнесла она. — Через полчаса начинается церемония! Президентский дворец набит битком!  
        
Серсея развернулась на каблуках и направилась к выходу. Взгляд её зацепился за огромный портрет мужа, висящий слева от двери. На портрете Роберт был изображён в виде Зевса: руками он метал молнии, а его чело украшал венец из электрических проводов. Подарок мужу от его братьев-оболтусов на тридцатилетие, когда он ещё не был президентом, а управлял электростанциями в своём Штормовом Пределе. Она на мгновение прикрыла глаза, подавляя кипящий внутри гнев, и набрала полные лёгкие воздуха.  
        
— Эта карикатура долго ещё будет здесь висеть? Я же просила!  
        
Роберт, наконец, обрёл облик президента великой державы. Аспирин начал действовать, первая леди, хоть и грымза, но, как ни крути, всё же красавица; через полчаса он в очередной раз произнесёт президентскую присягу… Жизнь не так уж и плоха, какой казалось ему пятнадцать минут назад.  
        
— Это не карикатура, а портрет. Он дорог мне, и я его отсюда не уберу. Он напоминает мне о моих корнях, Серсея, — пафосно произнёс Роберт Баратеон, первый своего имени, Президент Семи Королевств, повелитель андалов и первых людей, защитник государства.

***

 _Насвистывая какую-то модную песенку, Робб шёл вдоль казарм, периодически кивая сослуживцам. Рядом семенил Атлас, штабной курьер, который громким шёпотом сообщал, что из столицы пришло какое-то особое прошение относительно Робба, и в этой связи полковник Слинт сегодня «что-то не в духе». У двери штаба Робб ободряюще подмигнул Атласу и постучал в дверь._  
        
 _— Разрешите войти?_  
  
_Кабинет полковника встретил его относительной прохладой, и Робб, войдя в помещение, глубоко вздохнул._  
  
_— Лейтенант Старк! — с наигранным радушием воскликнул полковник. — Какая честь для нас! Прошу, садитесь._  
  
_Робб, украдкой хмыкнув, сел на стул напротив кресла Слинта. По столу полковника лениво ползла муха, и Робб мысленно сделал ставку, дойдёт она до телефона или улетит раньше. Муха отступать от намеченного пути не собиралась. Похоже, на этом столе она чувствовала себя дома._  
  
_— Думаю, ты уже догадываешься, зачем я тебя позвал. — Слинт сцепил пальцы, уложив свои пухлые руки на ещё более пухлом животе._  
  
_— Я так понимаю, мне полагается небольшой отпуск. — Робб слегка нахмурился: не дойдя несколько сантиметров до телефона, муха неожиданно изменила направление и поползла прямо на полковника._  
  
_Тот фыркнул._  
  
_— О, конечно! Вы ведь непременно должны явиться в столицу, мистер Старк! Без вас там никак не обойдутся!_  
  
_Фамилию полковник выделил особенно: тот факт, что под его началом служит сын владельца крупнейшего в Вестеросе холдинга — газодобывающей компании «Лёд и пламя», главы одной из самых знатных семей Семи Королевств, почему-то весьма забавлял полковника, и он никогда не упускал возможности показать свою власть над Роббом._  
  
_— Учитывая сложившуюся здесь ситуацию, я вправе отказать вам в отпуске, лейтенант. — Слинт встал со своего места и, заложив руки за спину, принялся отмерять шагами расстояние от стола до двери. Робб насчитал семь шагов. — Вы сами знаете: со дня на день мы ожидаем очередную вылазку террористов. — Семь шагов в обратную сторону. — Но за вас просили такие люди! — Полковник возвысил голос, остановился и многозначительно поднял указательный палец. — Сам мэр столицы так настаивал! И я не мог не пойти навстречу._  
  
_Робб, наконец, оторвал взгляд от мухи и посмотрел на Слинта. Ширококостный, приземистый, с отвисшими, лоснящимися щеками… Похоже, эта штабная жаба намекает на то, что Робб должен быть ему, Слинту, благодарен._  
  
_— Смею напомнить, сэр: мне положен отпуск по контракту, и в этом году я его ещё не брал. Боюсь, мэр Селми здесь ни при чём._  
  
_— Ах, контра-акт! — Слинт вернулся на своё кресло и бросил насмешливый взгляд на Робба. — Значит, по контракту. Извольте, лейтенант. В исключительных ситуациях командование оставляет за собой право сократить отпуск до семидесяти двух часов. — Он вытащил из ящика стола телефонограмму, пробежался по ней глазами, бросил на стол перед Роббом и почти прошипел: — А у нас на базе крайне исключительная ситуация, лейтенант. Церемония инаугурации в воскресенье днём. В субботу после обеда сможете уехать. Во вторник, ровно в 16:00 — явиться в штаб. Сейчас — свободен._  
  
_Слинт схватил со стола листок телефонограммы, спугнув муху, и она улетела в сторону вентиляции. «Чёрт, не дошла», подумал Робб, оставляя кабинет полковника._  
  
_— Значит, домой, к семье? — капитан с улыбкой разливал по стаканам мутноватую светло-коричневую жидкость._  
  
_— Ну, не домой, но к своим! — Робб блаженно развалился на койке в предвкушении хоть и короткого, но отдыха от армии._  
  
_Куда с большим удовольствием Робб отправился бы на Север, в родной Винтерфелл, но в это воскресенье весь Вестерос собирается в столице, и уж конечно, семья Старков должна быть там в полном составе._  
  
_Они сидели в их с капитаном комнате, обсуждали сегодняшние новости и пили напиток с удушающим запахом и резким вкусом, который здесь гордо именовался «Виски», а на поверку был всего лишь недурным самогоном, который они научились гнать из кукурузы, растущей недалеко от их расположения. Отличительной особенностью их «Виски» было полное отсутствие перегара и похмелья, поэтому можно было считать, что сухой закон, введённый полковником на территории их базы, соблюдался. Хоть и не в полной мере._  
  
_— Сколько ты их не видел уже? Года полтора?_  
  
_— С прошлой зимы… Даже не представляю, как они могли измениться. Жаль, Брана не будет… — Робб на мгновение погрустнел и на вопросительный взгляд друга пояснил: — Мой брат не выезжает из Винтерфелла. Он… не ходит, с детства. Травма позвоночника._  
  
_Робб перегнулся через койку и достал из коробки семейное фото в незатейливой деревянной рамке._  
  
«Белые крылья — добрые слова! Спасибо, что воспользовались услугами нашей авиакомпании», — звучал мелодичный женский голос из динамиков, пока Робб вместе с другими пассажирами шёл по телетрапу в здание аэровокзала. Он на несколько мгновений замедлил шаг, оглядывая зал прилёта. Последний раз Робб был здесь ещё в детстве с родителями. Тогда здание аэропорта казалось ему огромным, как и всё в детстве, несуразным и вычурным. Сейчас же это было величественное строение из стекла и металла, наполненное светом, которое казалось изнутри почти воздушным.  
        
Зал прилёта был битком набит людьми: пассажиры шли к выходам бесконечным потоком, туда-сюда сновали многочисленные работники службы безопасности, таксисты и водители наперебой теснились за стеклянными дверями аэропорта. От выхода для VIP-персон то и дело отходили лимузины, увозящие в сторону президентского дворца очередную шишку. Столица готовилась к очередной церемонии инаугурации президента Роберта Баратеона.  
        
Выйдя из здания аэропорта, Робб обвёл глазами толпу у входа, заметил светловолосого молодого человека с табличкой «Робб Старк» в руках и направился к нему. Всю дорогу они молчали. Водитель, назвавшийся Ланселем, пробормотал какие-то скомканные приветствия, заводя машину, но больше не предпринимал попыток заговорить.  
         
Окружная трасса, ведущая из аэропорта в столицу, была обрамлена высокими соснами. Окна в машине были приоткрыты, шумел ветер, под зеркалом заднего вида покачивался ароматизатор в виде страж-древа. Ехать было совсем недолго и вскоре перед глазами Робба во всей своей красе предстала Королевская Гавань.  
        
Робб ловил взглядом бутики с манекенами в витринах, наряженные в шелка и хлопок по последнему писку южной моды; отделения Железного Банка с мигающими над входом электронными табло с курсами; почтовые отделения с коваными воронами на дверях, фонтаны, парки, рестораны и множество летних кафе на набережной, уже выставивших столики с большими зонтами на терраски у входа.  
        
Когда они остановились на очередном светофоре, Робб скользнул взглядом по огромному цифровому билборду и усмехнулся, увидев приветливое лицо своего отца. Он говорил всего несколько секунд, а потом табло изменилось, и среди сверкающих величественных глыб льда появился синий газовый столб. Поверх идеализированной картины Севера, за анимацию которой наверняка была отвалена кругленькая сумма, всплыла эмблема компании и серебряные, покрытые инеем буквы со слоганом — «Лёд и пламя. Мечты сбываются!». Рекламный ролик уже сменился на следующий, когда светофор моргнул зелёным, и машина понеслась дальше. Позади остались Государственный Университет Королевской Гавани, Великая Септа Бейлора, музей Андалов и Первых людей. Наконец, перед ними появились очертания Президентского дворца — нескольких узких, вытянутых вверх, словно башни, зданий с кроваво-красными зеркальными окнами во все стены, за которые он был прозван в народе «Красным замком».  
        
Когда до места назначения оставались считанные минуты, Лансель заметил, как Робб нетерпеливо посматривает на часы, и осторожно прочистил горло:  
        
— Церемония начинается в одиннадцать, так что у вас будет время привести себя в порядок.

За час до начала инаугурации площадь перед президентским дворцом превратилась в улей: жители столицы, тысячи журналистов, гости из всех Семи Королевств — все собрались приветствовать своего нового-старого президента, который сегодня должен был заступить на свой третий срок.

По окончании официальной части, когда журналисты разъехались, и остались только члены правительства, политики, представители бизнеса, главы всех знатных семей, особо приближённых к президенту, все переместились в большой зал, где был устроен праздничный фуршет. Робб с удивлением наблюдал, какие изменения произошли с его сёстрами. Арья всё так же походила на уличного мальчишку: угловатые плечи, коротко стриженные чёрные волосы, отцовские серые глаза. Всё это столпотворение малознакомых людей с их пространными речами и надменными улыбками явно выводило Арью из себя, и она с ожесточением кусала нижнюю губу, вероятно, помышляя, как бы поскорее отсюда улизнуть. Но в её движениях появилась кошачья грация, а пытливый холодный взгляд резал не хуже валирийского клинка.  
        
Санса же стала ещё больше похожей на мать: когда-то солнечно-рыжие волосы теперь приобрели оттенок осенних листьев и отливали на солнце расплавленной медью, черты её лица заострились, тёмно-голубые глаза смотрели на всё уже не восхищённо как в детстве, но с некоторой долей снисхождения. И она с достоинством истинной леди принимала комплименты отцовских друзей, охотно поддерживала разговоры и стоически выдерживала ухаживания разномастных представителей всего этого «высшего общества».  
        
Мимо с ленивой улыбкой на лице, с двумя бокалами шампанского в руках прошёл импозантный черноволосый красавец, в котором Робб с лёгкостью угадал Оберина — главу нефтедобывающего гиганта «Мартелл». Они никогда раньше не встречались лично, но Робб много о нём слышал. Мужчине было чуть за сорок, его смуглое лицо излучало уверенность, брови были выгнуты так, словно он ждёт ответа на заданный им вопрос, чёрные блестящие волосы были тщательно зачёсаны назад, а большие глаза по цвету напоминали дорнийскую нефть.  
        
Когда-то семейству Мартеллов принадлежала всего одна захудалая нефтяная скважина в Дорне. Отец и старший брат Оберина вели дела из рук вон плохо, что почти привело к полному краху их бизнеса. После смерти старшего сына Дорана, отец слёг и отошёл от дел, а Оберин остался фактически единственным владельцем компании. Пятнадцать лет под его управлением принесли компании Мартеллов небывалый рост, он смог увеличить доходы в десятки раз и добился того, что сегодня «Мартелл» обеспечивала чёрным золотом весь Вестерос. За последний год он несколько раз предлагал Эддарду Старку объединить капиталы, сосредоточив таким образом все энергоресурсы Вестероса в руках двух кланов. Амбиции Мартелла простирались куда шире, чем умножение капитала. Чего на самом деле жаждал Оберин, так это власти, и Нед прекрасно это понимал, поэтому предложения Мартелла вежливо отклонял. Тем не менее их отношения вполне можно было назвать приятельскими: и отец, и Мартелл всегда в деловых отношениях соблюдали некий кодекс чести, и вряд ли их можно было упрекнуть в грязных играх.  
        
На мгновение задержав взгляд на Роббе, Мартелл слегка кивнул и проследовал дальше, прямиком к первой леди, которая приветливо обходила гостей и периодически бросала гневные взгляды на своего мужа и почему-то на мэра столицы Баристана Селми.  
        
Робб устало вздохнул. Не лучший день и не лучшее место для общения с семьёй, но ничего не поделаешь: положение отца обязывало к присутствию на такого рода мероприятиях. Увидев, как Сансу осаждает очередной прилипчивый чиновник, Робб поспешил к сестре.

***

  
Устроившись на диванчике в углу зала со стаканом сока в руке, Арья угрюмо разглядывала гостей, прибывших поприветствовать Роберта Баратеона. Часть из них она знала только понаслышке, но с кем-то была знакома лично: отец умел поддерживать ровные отношения даже со своими конкурентами. Её колючие серые глаза блуждали от одной фигуры к другой, а в голове роилась сотня идей, как чудесно можно было бы сорвать такое пафосное мероприятие. Жаль, Пирожка нет рядом, вместе они бы обязательно что-нибудь учудили.  
        
Арья вздохнула, посетовав про себя, что сейчас не место и не время, снова обвела глазами зал и тихо фыркнула в свой сок: у столиков с закусками толпилось семейство Тиреллов, которое ведало поставками овощей и фруктов по всему Вестеросу. Глава семейства Мейс, великовозрастный маменькин сынок, уплетал одно канапе за другим и заливал это несчётным количеством бокалов вина. Мейс являлся главой «Тиррел’с Агрохолдинг» только на бумаге. Каждый житель Семи Королевств знал, что все вопросы компании решает его мать, Оленна. Старушка Тирелл на первый взгляд могла показаться божьим одуванчиком, но имела железную хватку и острые зубы, и шла по головам своих конкурентов. Благодаря этому, Тиреллы из обычных провинциальных фермеров стали монополистами на рынке сельскохозяйственной продукции. Рядом с бабушкой крутились многочисленные внучки Оленны, которых Арья даже не решалась пересчитать. Для неё они все были на одно лицо — каштановые волосы, большие оленьи глаза, милые личики… и все как одна — в жутких розочках. Похоже, бабуля Тирелл сочла инаугурацию президента наиболее удачным случаем, чтобы вывести своих девиц в свет. Из них, однако, несколько выделялась старшая дочь Мейса, Маргери. Девушка всем своим видом являла образец скромности и послушания, но от глаз Арьи не могло укрыться, как томный взгляд Маргери скользит от одного богатого холостяка к другому. На какой-то момент её взгляд зацепился за Робба. Разумеется, брат сегодня впечатлял — высокий, статный, в чёрном парадном кителе с белыми обшлагами и золотыми аксельбантами. Орденская планка на груди Робба красноречиво говорила о его боевых заслугах. И хоть из присутствующих мало кто толком понимал, в каком роде войск служит старший сын Старков, одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять, что он — герой и защитник. А эта старшая Тирелл может даже не надеяться — уже завтра Робб возвращается в часть, и сейчас он уж точно не настроен на флирт. Словно услышав мысли Арьи, Маргери переключила своё внимание на кого-то из гостей и состроила лицо трепетной лани.  
        
Первая леди блистала. Казалось, она сошла со страниц женского журнала, где на нескольких разворотах описывается идеальная жизнь идеальных людей в идеальных условиях. При виде её во рту у Арьи запершило, как будто она откусила сладкий, но немного перезревший плод, и в горло ей брызнул приторный сок, настолько Серсея Баратеон была совершенной. Даже пряди, вроде как случайно выбившиеся из её причёски, спадали вдоль длинной шеи безупречными волнами. Через зал по направлению к ней прошествовал Оберин Мартелл с шампанским. «Красный Змей», как называли его за глаза. Своё прозвище Оберин получил за фанатичное увлечение химией и фармацевтикой. Ходили слухи, что в своём особняке он держит самую большую в мире коллекцию экзотических ядов, некоторые из которых считались утерянными вот уже столетия. Издалека могло показаться, что Мартелл и Серсея непринуждённо беседуют как старые приятели, но Арья уловила, как на долю мгновения кошачьи глаза жены президента сверкнули холодным огнём, притом, что приветливое выражение её лица нисколько не изменилось. «Все лгут» — вспомнилась Арье фраза из какого-то популярного сериала, который они с Сансой смотрели ещё дома, в Винтерфелле. Интересно, чем красавец-дорниец мог рассердить львицу?  
        
Гости заметно расслабились. В разных концах зала всё чаще слышался смех, даже всегда чопорная леди Кейтилин оттаяла, и оживлённо болтала о чём-то с Мейдж Мормонт, давней подругой их семьи и главой одного из филиалов «Льда и пламени». К отцу то и дело подходили какие-то люди — он редко покидал родной Север, поэтому сегодня многие воспользовались возможностью пообщаться с ним лично. Закончив любезничать с Серсеей, Оберин подошёл к Неду. Тема их разговора не была ни для кого секретом — очевидно, Мартелл в сотый раз предлагает отцу слияние. Сдержанная улыбка на лице Старка говорила о том, что он в такой же сотый раз отшил Мартелла, тот с наигранным огорчением раскланялся, похлопал Неда по плечу и с обворожительной улыбкой принялся строить глазки одной из Тиреллш, которая сегодня явно перестаралась с откровенным вырезом на спине.  
        
Да. Жаль, что Пирожка нет рядом.

***

— Леди Баратеон, — сладко пропел Оберин, приближаясь к Серсее и протягивая бокал шампанского. — Давно не виделись! Вы сегодня великолепны! Впрочем, как всегда!  
        
Серсея с лёгким кивком сделала глоток и поморщилась — она никогда не любила шампанское, и Мартелл прекрасно об этом знал.  
        
— Прости, Серси, твоё любимое дорнийское выжрал Тирелл. Знал бы, что в президентском дворце дефицит вина, захватил бы пару ящиков.  
        
Он облокотился на стенку и окинул первую леди масляным взглядом.  
        
— Значит, помнишь, — констатировала она сквозь зубы, приветственно приподнимая бокал.  
        
— Я всё помню, — Мартелл многозначительно повёл бровью. — И всё вижу. Ты хотела поговорить?  
        
Серсея сделала вид, что оглядывает зал, проверяя, все ли гости довольны. Как-никак, она сегодня — хозяйка бала, да и вокруг таится куча лишних ушей.  
        
— Я часто думала о тебе. — Неожиданно сверкнула она глазами, делая вид, что снова пригубила напиток. — И ждала нашей встречи.  
        
— Наша последняя встреча закончилась не самым приятным разговором. Ты как раз сообщила мне, что собираешься замуж, помнишь?  
        
Серсея одарила его самой ослепительной из своих улыбок.  
        
— Ты тогда был никем, смею напомнить.  
        
— Разумеется, — Оберин не остался в долгу, обнажил белые зубы, слегка приблизился и понизил голос до интимного шёпота, отчего в глазах Серсеи вспыхнул едва заметный огонёк страсти, — ведь мой отец не срал золотом, в отличие от твоего.  
        
— Зато сегодня ты сам, можно сказать, мочишься нефтью.  
        
Оберин удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Так оно и было — за время своего управления компанией «Мартелл» он смог прибрать к рукам все крупнейшие нефтяные скважины Вестероса и поглотить мелкие нефтедобывающие компании.  
        
— И в какой же связи ты обо мне думала? — Оберин вновь прислонился к стене и придал своему лицу вежливо-отстранённое выражение. — Неужели наш самодержец не справляется со своими обязанностями?  
        
— Не язви. — Серсея бросила на него томный взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц и снова осмотрела зал. — Мой муж слишком занят. Государством. Рыбалкой. Шлюхами. А я ведь тоже  _всё помню_.  
              
Она жеманно повела плечом, и Оберин невольно залюбовался: такая же, как двадцать пять лет назад, даже лучше, годы определённо пошли ей на пользу. Но и вместе с тем ещё стервознее, вся её аура была буквально пропитана ядом. Красивая. Манящая. Великолепная. Сука. Тогда он был готов бросить к её ногам Луну и Солнце… если бы они у него были. Но уже много лет назад запросы Серсеи Ланнистер были куда выше, чем мог предложить ей сын мелкого нефтедобытчика, поэтому её выбор пал на преуспевающего владельца электростанций в Штормовом Пределе Роберта Баратеона. Стоило признать, чутьё её не подвело: стать первой леди Семи Королевств — не самая худшая участь для женщины. Только почему-то с самого своего появления в президентском дворце Оберин чувствовал на себе обжигающий взгляд её изумрудных глаз.  
        
— И что же? Хочешь освежить память? — Мартелл снова понизил голос и мазнул взглядом по её губам. Это был запрещённый приём: Серсею когда-то возбуждал его шёпот. Судя по тому, как она нервно облизнула губы, её рефлексы не изменились.  
        
— Сегодня Роберт наверняка напьётся на радостях до поросячьего визга. Мы могли бы где-нибудь пересечься после приёма, — еле слышно промурлыкала она.  
        
— Я польщён, — Мартелл придвинулся ещё ближе и коснулся своим бокалом бокала Серсеи. — Только боюсь, на сегодня у меня другие планы, дорогая — нужно встретиться с несколькими людьми. Но в другой раз мы обязательно пересечёмся!  
        
Серсея удивлённо раскрыла рот, глядя в спину Оберину, который уже через минуту беспечно болтал о чём-то со Старком, но тут же справилась с собой и вновь отправилась к гостям.  
        
Перекинувшись со Старком парой слов, Оберин вернулся к фуршетным столам, отщипнул зелёную виноградинку и закинул себе в рот. Он ухмыльнулся, заметив, что Серсея всё ещё следит за ним, осторожно стреляя острым как бритва взглядом поверх бокала с игристым. Небрежно облокотившись на одну из колонн возле столика и поигрывая в руках кисточкой винограда, он с напускным равнодушием наблюдал за ней и прочими гостями.  
        
Неужели Серсея думала, что он прибежит к ней по первому зову? Да и зачем ему сейчас она, когда вокруг такое творится — настоящая ярмарка невест! Одно только семейство Тиреллов чего стоит! Оберин отметил вырез на платье от самого низа до бедра на прелестной ножке новой секретарши Баратеона, а следом за ней — звонко смеющуюся одну из внучек Оленны, что блистала в коротком коктейльном платье с чересчур открытой спиной. Оберин только-только успел представить, как он прижимает её к себе этой самой спиной, впиваясь поцелуем-укусом чуть ниже уха, как заметил переглядывания между Недом Старком и президентом. Когда Оберин уже мысленно задирал коктейльное платье чуть выше уровня своей ширинки, Нед направился к выходу. Мартелл тут же отвлёкся от сладостных фантазий, нацепил на себя затемнённые очки, а потом вытащил из кармана внезапно ставших тесными брюк телефон. Разблокировал его, открыл программу, пробежался пальцами по сенсору и убрал телефон обратно в задний карман. Теперь он мог спокойно смотреть со скучающим взглядом на зал через левое, обычное стёклышко очков. А вот правым…  
        
Оберин сосредоточился на картинке. Перед его взором колыхались стены в такт ходьбе, треть обзора закрывала твидовая ткань пиджака на плече. Неудачно он посадил жучка, когда хлопнул Старка в дружественном жесте. Сам Нед, не подозревая о слежке, направлялся к лифту. Президентский дворец был высоким, многоэтажным зданием. Оберин без лишней нужды тоже не стал бы пользоваться лестницей здесь, хоть и считал себя в намного более лучшей форме, нежели старина Нед. Интересно, куда он направляется? Будет обидно, если всего лишь отлить. Оберин сейчас предпочёл бы рассматривать чью-нибудь застёжку на платье или нижнем белье, чем хер Неда Старка. К счастью, интуиция его не подвела. Нед набирал в лифте явно не номер этажа, а какой-то хитрый код. Чёртов пиджак! Закрыл половину табло с кнопками, не давая узнать этот код целиком. Оберин мысленно посмеялся над собой от мысли, что, пожалуй, впервые в жизни ему неистово хотелось стянуть пиждак с другого мужчины.  
        
Лифт остановился с характерным мелодичным звуком, но вместо дверей в сторону отъехала задняя стенка лифта с зеркалом. Носитель жучка уверенно двинулся в узкий, обитый металлом проход, больше походящий на тайный ход в какой-то бункер. Фи, как пошло. У Оберина в подвале его особняка была лаборатория, о которой мало кто знал, и которая не числилась в плане дома в кадастре, но обставлено там было всё куда с большим вкусом.  
        
Тем временем Нед зашёл в небольшой зал с овальным столом, напоминающий переговорку. На чёрной лакированной столешнице покоился по центру генератор голограмм, по кругу же стояли несколько массивных кресел, обитых кожей и с блестящими хромированными ножками. Нед поднял левую руку и чуть одёрнул на ней рукав, обнажая ролекс. Потом зажал особым образом на нём две кнопки, и над часами появилось голографическое меню. А часики-то не проще очков самого Оберина!  
        
Видимо, именно с этого меню можно было управлять генератором голограмм на столе, так как несколькими мгновениями позже над ним зависла полупрозрачная копия Джона Аррена.  
        
— Рад видеть тебя, Нед, — устало улыбнулся Аррен. — Жаль, что не получилось приехать. Робин простыл, и Лиза мне не простила бы, если бы я в очередной раз оставил её одну сидеть с больным ребёнком.  
        
— О том, какими чуткими становятся женщины, когда болеет ребёнок, можешь мне не рассказывать, — Нед опустился в кресло и опёрся локтями на стол.  
        
— Если бы только чуткими, — поморщился Аррен. — Где Роберт? Я получил от него сообщение, что он хочет с нами что-то обсудить.  
        
— Я думал, он спустится сюда со мной, — в голосе Неда было еле уловимое недовольство другом.  
        
Генератор голограмм тихо пискнул, сместил фигурку Аррена в сторону, и рядом с ним заморгала, а потом стала более чёткой вторая — огромный подбородок с бородой в крошках.  
        
— Седьмое Пекло, работай же, адова техника! — раздалось яростное бухтение Баратеона. Он пару раз, судя по звукам, приложил что-то об стену, а может и треснул своим тяжёлым кулаком. Трёхмерное изображение сначала уменьшилось, затем увеличилось, показало вместо подбородка его вспотевший лоб, затем раскрасневшийся нос, а после явило и всего Роберта собственной персоной, гордо восседающего на закрытом унитазе с бутылкой пива в руке.  
        
— Пресвятая Матерь, Роб! Тут спускаться-то пять минут было, — с укором сказал Нед.  
        
— Ты думаешь, эти подхалимы и лизоблюды дали бы мне продыху в эти пять минут?! Никакого покоя! «Дай, дай, дай» — так и слышится за их напыщенными фразами и льющимися патокой словами! Совсем как моя жена, которой вечно что-то от меня надо! — Он шумно отхлебнул из бутылки, и над его губой остались следы пены. — К делу, пока мои телохранители не задумались, чего это моя дражайшая особа так долго не появляется, и не начали ломиться ко мне с вопросами.  
        
— Или пока Лиза не ворвалась в мой кабинет, — еле слышно буркнул Аррен.  
        
У Неда из нагрудного кармана раздался каркающий звук смартфона — стандартная мелодия для сообщений. Оберин готов был поклясться, что именно Кет отправила тому сообщение. В жизни холостяка определённо есть свои преимущества.  
        
— Бабы! Все беды от них, — Роберт со знанием дела обращался к Аррену. — Хлопнул бы кулаком по столу и полетел бы сюда. Мне Серсея никогда не была указом, — он снова отхлебнул пива.  
        
— Так по какому поводу собрание? — Нед уже достал свой телефон и быстро просмотрел сообщение.  
        
— Да Серсея мне все уши прожужжала про завещание клятое, — поморщился Роберт. — И раз такое дело, то я хочу, чтобы ты им занялся, Джон!  
        
— Не указ, значит, да? — тихо, давя смешок, поинтересовался Аррен. Роберт от него лишь досадливо отмахнулся и продолжил:  
        
— Текст я вам сейчас скину, я тут… вот… набросал.  
        
Он шумно засопел, и через мгновение в наушнике у Оберина каркнуло два сообщения. Старк и Аррен углубились в чтение.  
        
— «Наследник крови»? — Джон, по всей видимости, закончил чтение сообщения и поднял на президента удивлённый взгляд. — Что это за бульварщина, Роберт?  
        
Тот хохотнул.  
        
— А что? По-моему, вполне. На каком-то сайте про Средневековье нашёл. И там же заказал настоящий пергамент, гусиные перья и сургуч. Чтоб уж совсем аутентично было.  
        
Аррен вопросительно посмотрел на Неда, который, в свою очередь, пожал плечами.  
        
— Да пусть подавится своим завещанием! — взорвался Роберт. — Говорю вам, ещё год-два, она меня точно в могилу загонит!  
        
Оберин понимающе кивнул. Серсея может.  
        
— И вот ещё что, Нед. У меня есть сын. У тебя — дочь. Чем не пара, а? Джофф, конечно, ещё слишком молод, но Санса вроде серьёзная девушка, прибрала бы его к рукам. А?  
        
Нед неуверенно поджал губы, явно догадавшись, к чему клонит друг. 

— Мне надо будет обсудить это с Кет. И раз уж разговор зашёл о завещаниях, ты ведь знаешь, что мужья моих дочерей получат решающие голоса в совете директоров. Девочки заниматься холдингом не собираются, Бран по уши зарылся в своих фэнтезийных книгах, Робб отдал себя армии… Его не интересует ни власть, ни политика…   
        
Президент заметно насупился:  
        
— Он не представляет, от чего отказывается! Все эти игры дают адреналина побольше, чем его стрелялки на поле боя. А про то, что прилагается бонусами к мягким кожаным креслам, я вообще молчу. Одни секретарши чего стоят. Ты видел, кстати, мою Ширу? Ноги от ушей, во!..   
        
Он бы продолжил разглагольствовать о прелестях своей новой секретарши, но в динамике наушника раздался грохот, будто кто-то пытался выломать дверь в убежище государя.  
        
— Занято!!! — гаркнул Роберт. — Ну и я о том. Мы станем одной семьёй, и ничего не уйдёт на сторону. Семеро бы всех побрали! Раз уж я озаботился тем, что моей жёнушке однажды придётся заказывать гроб, да такой, чтобы вместил мой могучий торс, — Аррен демонстративно закатил глаза, а Оберин едва не подавился очередной виноградинкой, пытаясь сдержать смех, — то и тебе пора задуматься, что будет с твоими, когда мы все втроём будем пить пиво на том свете!  
        
Роберт отсалютовал им бутылкой и снова приложился к ней, а Аррен тихо, но отчётливо слышно прошептал: «Семеро, отправьте меня на небо к трезвенникам!». Дверь его кабинета затряслась и послышался визгливый голос Лизы. «Семеро, просто убейте меня!» — простонал Аррен, устало потирая виски.  
        
— Я всё же поговорю с женой, — настаивал Нед. Роберт же кивнул так довольно, словно уже получил согласие.  
        
«Санса-Санса, — повторил мысленно про себя Оберин, вызывая в памяти образ старшей дочери Неда Старка — скромной девушки с милыми ямочками на щеках, и прицокнул довольно языком. — Такая красотка прилагается к такому приданому. А ставки-то в игре всё растут.»  
        
В кабинку Роберта снова застучали:  
        
— Мистер президент, с вами всё хорошо? — раздался взволнованный голос телохранителя, едва пробивающийся в кабинку. Оберин задумался, с какой именно целью кабинки закрывались так плотно, что приглушали звук. Та милая внучка Оленны Тирелл очаровательно ему улыбалась. Интересно, насколько их мысли сейчас совпадают? Всё то время, что Оберин следил за Старком, можно было подумать из-за очков, что он смотрит именно на эту особу. Ему определённо сегодня везёт.  
        
Голограммы в переговорной уже пропали, а Нед внезапно решил одёрнуть на себе пиджак, чтобы явиться к заждавшейся его супруге. Аккуратист хренов! Вот только из-за этого жучок, прикреплённый к нему впопыхах и державшийся на честном слове, тут же упал на пол. Досадно, это был прототип новейшего "Varis S-10", которые ещё не вышли в продажу, и даже когда выйдут, мало кто сможет позволить себе эту дорогущую шпионскую технику. Жаль. Надо будет связаться с компанией-разработчиком и заказать новых. Оберин не привык работать грязно в этом смысле слова и оставлять за собой следы. Он вздохнул, достал телефон и нажал в программе кнопку самоуничтожения. Микроскопический жучок в кабинете тихо пискнул и вспыхнул. Уборщицы, вхожие в кулуары президентского дворца, не найдут ничего кроме щепотки пепла. А Оберин уже направлялся лёгкой походкой к этой розочке. Пора устроить серьёзную проверку туалетным кабинкам в президентском дворце! А как использовать только что полученную информацию, он подумает позже.  
        
      


	3. Глава 2. Труп в овраге

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теперь у «Боя» появились ещё и лица! Ура-ура.  
> Итак. В номинации на лучшего Сандора нашим маленьким авторским коллективом была одобрена кандидатура Люка Рокхолда. Да, до роста Клигана Люк не дотягивает совсем немного (его рост составляет всего 1.91 м), но в остальном он нам показался вполне соответствующим канону, и главное - концепции этого фика. Просим любить и жаловать.  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DuIH9rbW0AAwjBi.jpg:large  
> Сансой нашего фика торжественно назначается Синтия Декер. Не то чтобы нас не устраивала Софи Тёрнер. Но Синтия как-то меньше примелькалась. И она тоже вполне себе канонична.  
> Кроме того, нынешняя глава принесла нам новые лица.  
> В роли Бронна Черноводного - Джеймс Франко, в роли Джендри Уотерса - Зак Эфрон. Да-да, мы не мелочимся :-)  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DwKUakKWwAAwf9Y.jpg:large  
> Питер Динклейдж в роли Тириона нас вполне устраивает.  
> Остальных будем еще добавлять.  
> Спасибо всем, кто ждал!

Выехав со стоянки «Перстов», Пейн покрутил ручку радио, нащупывая любимую станцию, и, остановившись на бессмертных «Битлз», направил старенькую «Хонду» по Стальной улице. Илин любил ночную езду — можно было втопить педаль газа до предела и мчать, не опасаясь, что какая-нибудь курица с наклейкой в виде изящной туфельки на заднем стекле решит поворачивать направо с левого ряда. Правда, не на той жестянке, на которой он ехал сейчас: машина безбожно тарахтела, обещая развалиться каждую минуту. Он обогнул Септу Бейлора, оставил позади Холм Висеньи и двинулся прямиком к Грязным воротам. Уже за Площадью Рыботорговцев уличных фонарей становилось всё меньше, а разбитых окон всё больше. Это был самый криминальный район столицы, и в это время суток на улице не показывались даже бродячие собаки. При самом благоприятном раскладе вечером здесь можно было встретить только лишь какую-нибудь престарелую шлюху, которой в силу возраста были уже не рады на Шёлковой улице, или заплутавшего пьянчужку. В худшем же случае, случайный прохожий становился жертвой местной шпаны и имел все шансы распрощаться с кошельком, а то и получить нож под ребро.

На выезде из города Пейн поравнялся с «Фордом», за которым следовал от самого клуба, и который настойчиво сигналил ему левым поворотником. Уже через несколько минут оба автомобиля свернули в сторону пустынной обрывистой набережной Черноводной, и остановились в десятке метров от обрыва. Заглушив двигатель, Илин выбрался из машины и направился к ожидавшему его Брюну. После короткого обмена рукопожатиями, Пейн вопросительно посмотрел на подельника. Лотор расстегнул ворот рубашки и глубоко вдохнул: июнь в этом году выдался жарким, и даже ночное время не приносило спасительной прохлады. Потом он молча мотнул головой в сторону машины, на которой приехал, приглашая Пейна за собой. Когда они подошли, Брюн открыл заднюю дверь, и Пейн увидел лежащий на заднем сидении труп. Один из бойцов босса. Пейну не требовалось объяснять, зачем его выдернули из дома посреди ночи. Он почесал подбородок, прикидывая способы, которыми можно избавиться от тела. На его вопросительный взгляд Лотор пробубнил что-то о том, что этот Аллан Стоун обожрался психотропных из кабинета Квиберна, вырубился прямо посреди боя, а потом и вовсе помер в раздевалке. Публика получила свой феерический нокаут, а Лотор с Пейном — подарок в виде никому ненужного тела.

Пока Пейн размышлял, где-то вдалеке послышался раскат грома. Действовать нужно было быстро, а потому на изощрения у них времени — чуть меньше чем нисколько. Из всех возможных вариантов оставался нелюбимый Пейном, но верный способ — отправить машину в овраг и устроить «аварию».

Мысленно посетовав на дурные привычки современной молодежи, Пейн уцепился за воротник куртки бывшего Аллана Стоуна и стал вытягивать тело из машины. Парень оказался тяжелее и выше, чем показалось Илину поначалу — не меньше шести с половиной футов ростом. Его длинные сильные руки, уже начавшие коченеть, нелепо торчали в стороны и цеплялись за салон машины, затрудняя процесс. Пейн с раздражением уложил руки Стоуна на груди и попытался снова потянуть тело на себя. Тело грузно выползло из салона и осело на землю. Кое-как, вдвоём с Брюном им удалось перенести труп в машину Пейна и усадить его на водительское сидение. Если верить Лотору, организм этого Стоуна переполнен наркотой, поэтому судмедэксперты придут к единственно правильному выводу — водитель не справился с управлением. Надвигающаяся гроза обещала смыть все возможные следы их пребывания здесь. Главное — успеть всё сделать до того, как небо разразится ливнем, о котором вот уже несколько дней предупреждали синоптики.

Хонда Сивик, подталкиваемая двумя крепкими мужчинами, проскрипела колёсами, грузно сползла на дно оврага и остановилась, упершись в старое дерево. Брюн и Пейн, стоя на краю обрыва, оценили такое положение машины как более или менее удовлетворительное. 

— Пятьдесят драконов, что ты не попадёшь с первого выстрела, — наклонив голову влево и не отрывая взгляда от Хонды, проговорил Брюн.

Пейн насмешливо фыркнул и вытащил из кобуры свою верную Беретту. Он никогда не промахивался, и Брюн, конечно же, об этом знал, просто подначивал. Но раз уж кому-то не терпится расстаться с полтинником, Илин ему препятствовать не собирается.

Гроза застала их уже на подъезде к дому Пейна. По дороге Илин думал о том, что берег Черноводной может быть даже красивым; вот как сегодня ночью — окрашенный красно-оранжевыми всполохами пламени, он прямо-таки просился на холст. Жаль, что он не художник.

***

— Моя сестра… Полковник, с ней беда, я ей нужен… Хотя бы несколько дней!

Полковник вертел в руках телефонограмму из Управления полиции Ланниспорта и взирал на него с ледяным равнодушием.

— Я всё знаю капитан, но ничем не могу помочь. Вы знаете, какая здесь сейчас обстановка. Завтра очень ответственная операция. После неё получите увольнительную.

Сандор пытался унять дрожь в пальцах. Его сестра, Илана, прямо в этот момент находилась на грани жизни и смерти. Её нашли изнасилованную и избитую где-то на окраине города, а он не может ничем ей помочь… Грёбаный Юнкай, грёбаные террористы, трижды грёбаная присяга! Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Полковник, я ведь уже докладывал: по данным последней разведки… мы не имеем права так рисковать. Численность Сынов Гарпии в разы выше, чем мы ожидали. Кроме того, у нас есть информация, что в их руки попал «Дикий огонь». Это все равно, что с кухонным ножом против пулемета! Если позволите, мы должны ещё раз всё проверить!..

— Не позволю, — коротко оборвал его полковник. — Завтра на рассвете выступаем. Подготовьте свой отряд, капитан Клиган. 

Аллан подскочил на кровати и осмотрелся. Вокруг него была всё та же комната, в которой он очнулся вчера. Белые стены, узкое окошко под самым потолком, сквозь которое в помещение попадал тусклый свет, запах лекарств. Рядом с кроватью — небольшой столик со стулом. Похоже, он в больничной палате. Но эти люди говорили о клубе… Ему что-то снилось, что-то жизненно важное. Только вот что? Он прикрыл глаза в попытке снова погрузиться в сон, как будто это поможет поймать сновидение за хвост. Бесполезно — нить сна ускользнула от него мокрой змейкой и растворилась в предрассветных сумерках, оставив после себя только странное послевкусие. Значит, его зовут Аллан Стоун — так его назвал этот человек, «босс»… Пёс. Странно, но его прозвище звучало намного ближе, чем настоящее имя. Может, он привык, чтобы к нему обращались по прозвищу? А может, его родное имя связано с какими-то неприятными событиями. Надо будет расспросить этого Петира. Или второго, который здесь врачом… Квиберн, кажется…

Аллан приподнялся на кровати и опустил ноги на пол. Голова кружилась, но уже не казалась такой свинцовой, как вчера. Посидев немного, он попытался встать. Потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы привести своё тело в хоть сколько-нибудь вертикальное положение. Он сделал первый неуверенный шаг, схватившись за спинку кровати, и тут же осел обратно. Пожалуй, для таких телодвижений ему ещё рановато.

— Встаёшь уже? Это хорошо. Значит, идёшь на поправку.

На пороге стоял Квиберн, Аллан и не заметил, как тот вошёл.

Квиберн одобрительно кивнул, приблизился к столу, отодвинул стул и уселся напротив Аллана.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Болит что-то?

Глаза Квиберна были улыбчивыми, внимательными, такими, какими должны быть у любого другого врача. Аллан безвольно опустил голову на грудь.

— Нет, не болит… но слабость… голова немного…

— Это нормально, через несколько дней пройдёт.

Квиберн принялся его ощупывать. Аллан пытливо вгляделся в его лицо.

— Почему я ничего не помню?

Тот убрал руки и сложил их на коленях.

— Ты получил тяжёлую черепно-мозговую травму.

Аллан представления не имел, где он мог её получить. Квиберн, уловив немой вопрос, пояснил:

— Бои без правил. Ты — один из лучших наших бойцов, Пёс. Дерёшься, в основном, на выездных боях. Вернее, дрался. Хватит, наездился, останешься теперь здесь, дома.

Квиберн продолжал сыпать какими-то терминами, а Аллан задумался и оглядел свои руки. Костяшки пальцев были огрубевшими, сбитыми, ладони — жесткими; кулачные бои служили вполне разумным объяснением этому. Он снова сделал попытку встать.

— Чёрт… Умыться бы, — проговорил он себе под нос, но Квиберн подсуетился и подхватил его под локоть.

— Ничего-ничего, — успокоил он Аллана, — ты выкарабкаешься! Давай… во-от… ещё шажок… молодец!

Опираясь на руку Квиберна, Аллан добрался в душевую и замер возле умывальника. Из зеркала над умывальником на него глазел осунувшийся, нечёсаный тип. Тёмно-серые глаза настороженно смотрели из-под нахмуренных бровей, уголки губ были опущены, чернота под глазами и многодневная щетина на подбородке и щеках придавали образу похмельный вид. И всё это великолепие венчал застарелый шрам от ожога почти во всю левую щеку. Пёс нахмурился. Он узнал себя, это точно было его лицо — помятое, уставшее, но его. Он был готов поклясться, что носит этот шрам всю свою жизнь. Но когда и где он его получил?

Повернув вентиль крана, он плеснул несколько раз себе в лицо, пригладил мокрыми руками волосы, после набрал полный рот прохладной воды, прополоскал горло и выплюнул в умывальник. Потом наклонился, приник к бегущей струе и начал с жадностью пить. Оторвавшись от крана, он с удовлетворением отметил, что теперь ему намного легче, чем десять минут назад.

Квиберн всё время находился рядом и с одобрением наблюдал за манипуляциями Аллана.

— Я позову кого-то из персонала, чтобы помогли тебе принять душ, и распоряжусь о завтраке, — сообщил он, протягивая ему полотенце. — Думаю, наши дела идут совсем неплохо.

***

Прижав к груди потрёпанную папку, Джендри уже в который раз посмотрел на часы, сделал глубокий вдох и открыл дверь высокого здания. Всего один шаг, и в его жизни начнётся совершенно новый этап. Разве мог мальчишка-сирота, выросший в одном из приютов Блошиного Конца мечтать о том, что однажды вернётся в столицу детективом и получит место в Центральном полицейском управлении столицы? Нет, в детстве его мечты дрейфовали где-то между тарелкой горячего супа и целыми ботинками, не более того… Он с благодарностью вспомнил директора приюта, Тобхо Мотта, который настоял на том, чтобы Джендри поступил в полицейскую академию Риверрана, да ещё и снабдил рекомендательным письмом. Академию Джендри окончил с отличием и попал по распределению в один из участков Ланниспорта. Отслужив там три года, он случайно наткнулся на статью в газете, где говорилось о том, что столичное управление полиции объявляет набор сотрудников на конкурсной основе, и решил попытать счастья. Почти ни на что не надеясь, Джендри отправил своё резюме в Королевскую Гавань, и каково же было его удивление, когда месяц назад он получил письмо с положительным ответом и приглашением вступить в ряды столичной полиции. После короткого собеседования Джендри определили в убойный отдел младшим детективом, и сегодня он приступал к своей службе.

Бронн Блэкуотер, сунув руки в карманы, наблюдал, как новичок устраивается за своим столом. С первого взгляда парень производил вполне приятное впечатление, но что ему от этой приязни? Главное, чтобы не оказался тупицей и не путался под ногами. Новенький немного стушевался под пристальным взором Бронна, но вида не подавал: деловито передвигал экран компьютера, настраивал высоту кресла под свой рост и всё пытался пристроить куда-то папку, которую притащил с собой.

Бронн не выдержал:

— Ну и что ты к этой папке прицепился? Что там у тебя — письма от поклонниц?

Джендри покраснел. Бронн мрачно окинул его взглядом: как раз то, что ему не хватало — краснеющий юнец! Вот подфартило-то, а?

— Это… ничего особого, — объяснил тот, переложив папку на край стола. — Захватил пару старых висяков с прошлой работы. Зарядка для ума, так сказать.

Бронн поник духом. Когда ему сообщили о новом молодом напарнике, он представлял себе что угодно, но только не очередного умника рядом с собой. Мало ему лейтенанта с его головоломками, и этот туда же.

— Убирай. Здесь тебе хватит, на чём мозги разминать. — Он открыл нижний ящик стола Джендри и пульнул папку туда. Из папки выскользнуло дело с фотографией молодой темноволосой сероглазой женщины на титульном листе. Бронн носком ботинка задвинул ящик. — Полчаса назад поступила ориентировка — неопознанный труп за городом. Давай выдвигаться.

Набережная Черноводной после ночного ливня выглядела непривычно умытой и свежей. Высунувшись из окна машины, Бронн досадливо покачал головой: криминалисты, прибывшие на место происшествия до них, бесцельно блуждали вокруг выгоревшего остова «Хонды», впечатанной в дерево. Бронн и Джендри вылезли из машины и застыли над оврагом, на дне которого покоился бывший автомобиль. Старенький «Сивик», каких в одной только в Королевской Гавани несколько тысяч… Из них добрая сотня числится в угоне. А сколько по всему Вестеросу?..

На первый взгляд всё напоминало рядовую аварию. Дождь, разразившийся над столицей под утро, превратил дороги в самый настоящий водный аттракцион; вполне вероятно, что водитель не справился с управлением и сорвался вниз. Однако, что-то не давало Джендри покоя. Что-то настолько на поверхности, что это невозможно было уловить. Бронн спустился к пострадавшему автомобилю и поморщился — тело водителя сильно обгорело, и в воздухе витал запах палёной плоти. На его вопрос об уликах, один из криминалистов протянул ему пакет с отбитым горлышком от бутылки «Джека Дэниэлса», найденным между передними сиденьями.

— Ну, всё понятно, — протянул Бронн. — Вон, какой ливень лил всю ночь, дорога скользкая…

— Не так быстро, детектив Блэкуотер. — услышал Джендри голос за спиной. Он обернулся, но, к своему удивлению, никого не увидел. Оглянувшись на Бронна, он проследил, куда тот смотрит, и, опустив взгляд ниже, обнаружил прямо в шаге от себя карлика в сером дождевике с огрызком сигары в коротеньких пальцах. Карлик, в свою очередь, вперил в Джендри свои разномастные глаза и откровенно его изучал.

— Вы, значит, наш новый младший детектив? Уотерс? — Карлик сунул давно потухшую сигару в зубы и протянул Джендри руку.

Тот осторожно ответил на рукопожатие и едва не охнул: рука лейтенанта была чуть ли не крепче Бронновской.

— Ну, рассказывай, Бронн, — обратился лейтенант к его напарнику, а сам направился к обгоревшему остову автомобиля. — Всё осмотрели? Что вы тут раскопали?

— Что тут осматривать? — Бронн помотал перед носом Тириона пакетиком с остатками бутылки из-под виски. — Не понимаю, зачем нас вообще вызвали. Я уверен, что мы имеем дело с самым заурядным ДТП в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Машина выгорела до основания, тело сильно пострадало.

Тирион задумчиво обходил груду железа, которая ещё вчера была Хондой, то присаживаясь на корточки, то становясь на цыпочки. На какое-то мгновение он замер у бензобака и после этого вернулся к детективам.

— Вижу, — задумчиво произнес он, задумчиво пожёвывая свой окурок. — Никаких следов, я так понимаю, прошедший ливень нам не оставил.

— Да какие там следы! — махнул рукой Блэкуотер. — Тормозной путь бы отыскать…

— Что вы скажете о трупе, детектив Уотерс? — лейтенант, наконец, переключил внимание на него.

Джендри прочистил горло и подошёл к машине.

— Ну… это мужчина… — начал было он, обдумывая слова и боясь опростоволоситься уже в первый же день.

Тирион воздел руки к небу и обвёл глазами несуществующих зрителей, словно приглашая весь мир услышать то, что говорит Джендри. «Началось» — пробормотал Бронн, покачивая головой.

— Вы удивительно наблюдательны, мистер Уотерс! Что же натолкнуло вас на такой неожиданный вывод?

Джендри засопел и нахмурил брови.

— Слушай, кончай, Тирион, — неожиданно вступился за новичка старший детектив, — дай парню договорить! Опять без напарника меня оставишь своими подколами.

— Рыцарствуем? — ехидно прищурился Тирион. — Твою бездарную версию о пьяном водителе на скользкой трассе я услышал. Может, тогда расскажешь нам с младшим детективом, каким образом при таком ливне машина смогла выгореть дотла?

Судя по лицу Бронна, его мозг в этот момент производил отчаянные логические расчеты. Лейтенант удовлетворённо кивнул:

— Так я и думал. Может, сбегаешь нам за кофе, пока мы с младшим детективом нащупаем настоящую версию?

— Где я тебе нахрен кофе возьму? — вспылил удручённый своим фиаско Бронн. — Мы в поле!

— То-то и оно. В городе любой дурак кофе найдёт. Будешь перебивать, я и пончик захочу. Продолжайте, мистер Уотерс, — уже смягчившись, вернулся к Джендри Тирион.

Тот снова бросил беглый взгляд на труп.

— Мужчина, не старый, рост чуть больше шести с половиной футов…

— Здоровый лось! — поддакнул Бронн.

Джендри уже с большей уверенностью подошёл ближе.

— Здоровый, да. Судя по ширине плеч, можно сказать, что он либо имел отношение к спорту, либо занимался физическим трудом.

Тирион поднял палец вверх и бросил многозначительный взгляд на Бронна.

— Вижу, что в полицейской академии Риверрана вас чему-то научили, надо бы Бронна туда отправить. — При этих словах Ланнистера Бронн фыркнул. — Что вы думаете о версии старшего детектива о пьяной аварии? — продолжал свои расспросы лейтенант.

Джендри сделал шаг назад и присмотрелся ещё раз:

— Ну, если допустить, что авария случилась до дождя, и этот… эмн… лось был в самом деле сильно пьян… — Джендри осёкся. Полицейская академия! Он вдруг понял, что это было, то самое, с поверхности! Перед его мысленным взором возник легендарный сержант Хайтауэр, согнувшийся в три погибели в крохотной машинке лейтенанта Харриса во время ночного урока вождения[1]. Кто бы мог подумать, что любимый фильм пригодится ему в работе… «Их» труп сидел примерно так же — неестественно упираясь ногами в руль, на сидении, которое явно не было настроено под его рост.

— Это не его машина! — выпалил он свою догадку.

— Ага! — Ланнистер подмигнул ему зелёным глазом, вернулся к машине и снова присел на корточки перед бензобаком. — Тогда я повторю свой самый первый вопрос, детективы: вы всё осмотрели?

Бронн, не понимая, к чему клонит лейтенант, подошёл ближе и встал за его спиной. Тирион разглядывал заднее крыло машины, на котором, в дюйме от крышки бензобака, красовалось небольшое отверстие.

— Эт-то что? — Блэкуотер озадаченно запустил пятерню в волосы. — Пулевое?

Встав с корточек, лейтенант Ланнистер оправил свой дождевик и отряхнул руки.

— Оно самое! — подтвердил он и по-отечески хлопнул Бронна по спине. — Будешь и дальше утверждать, что водитель не справился с управлением?

Бронн не рискнул настаивать на своей первоначальной версии. Теперь и ему было очевидно, что ни о каком случайном ДТП и речи быть не может.

Они покрутились вокруг места аварии ещё с четверть часа в поисках гильзы, но тщетно. Даже если преступник был настолько глуп, чтобы оставить её там, дождь смыл за ним все следы.

— Поехали, ребята. Выслушаем, наконец, мнение кого-то, кто действительно понимает в трупах.

============================  
[1] Урок вождения сержанта Хайтауэра:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu8ohYJLqjU

***

Кондиционер в кабинете босса, казалось, высосал всю влагу из воздуха. Лотор потёр пересохшие ладони и закончил доклад:

— Значит, если всё пойдёт, как мы планировали, полиции останется разбирать рядовое ДТП.

— А если не так, как планировали? — Бейлиш перегнулся через стол, и его глаза блеснули металлом. Он казался не особо довольным ночными приключениями своих вассалов. Брюн мельком взглянул на Пейна, словно ища его поддержки. Тот вряд ли мог его поддержать словесно и только равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Тогда у них появится очередной неопознанный труп. Сильно обезображенный, невостребованный, на машине, которую вот уже года четыре как никто не ищет.

Брюн был уверен, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах они действовали единственно правильным образом. Вся эта хренотень с закатыванием в бетон неизвестно чем может вылиться в будущем, а кислоту просто неоткуда было брать. Бейлиш вновь откинулся на кресле и задумчиво перевёл взгляд с него на Пейна и обратно.

— Твоё счастье, что у нас появился этот Пёс. Просто какой-то подарок судьбы, не находишь? Может, при таком-то везении тебе стоит сегодня заполнить лотерейный билет? — Босс брезгливо поморщился и стал перекладывать какие-то бумаги на столе. — Займись базой данных. Чтоб комар носа… ну, ты сам всё знаешь.

Лотор знал. И был согласен с боссом: можно было считать невероятной удачей, что в день, когда в клубе погиб боец, к ним в руки попал другой — без роду, без племени и, что главное, — без памяти. Теперь даже не надо было изобретать новую личность, сочинять легенду, доставать поддельные документы. Это было бы куда более затруднительно, чем просто подменить фото в головной базе данных, чем он и займётся, как только выйдет из кабинета Бейлиша. Дополнительным бонусом для них стало и то, что Стоун и Клиган почти одного роста и телосложения. Иными словами, Аллан Стоун никуда не делся — вот он, лежит, живёхонек и даже почти здоров, если верить Квиберну. И искать его, равно как и пропавшего без вести командира «Бешеных псов» никто не будет.

Бейлиш тем временем перешёл к разговору с Квиберном.

— Что ты там намешал в своих пилюлях?

Квиберн нахмурился.

— Препарат ещё не исследован, как положено… вполне возможны… — он замялся, подбирая слова, — побочные эффекты.

— Ничего себе — «побочный эффект»! — Бейлиш недобро хмыкнул. — Я чего от тебя просил?

Квиберн сглотнул, отчего на его старой шее явственно дёрнулся кадык.

— Уверяю вас, босс, он действует именно так, как вы хотели — повышает адреналин, агрессию… сексуальное возбуждение, значительно повышает болевой порог — человек практически не чувствует боли. Но он ещё недостаточно опробован, нужно работать над дозировкой.

— Значит, работай. И вы, двое, — он вновь обратился к Лотору с Пейном, — если у Квиберна опять что-то не получится, никакой самодеятельности.

— Мистер… Босс… — Квиберн был подавлен происходящим и искал любую возможность реабилитироваться, — для такого случая можно использовать Россарта… Вы помните, из городского крематория. Тем более, он мне кое-что задолжал.

Эту идею Бейлиш одобрил, и хлопнул ладонями по столу, показывая, что назаседался вдоволь.

— Как твой подопечный? — оставался всего один нерешённый вопрос.

— В целом, неплохо, крепкий парень. Лучше, чем мы могли ожидать. Сегодня утром уже вставал. — Квиберн почувствовал явное облегчение от перемены темы.

— А его голова?

— Голова опасений не вызывает, — заверил Квиберн. — И даже если начнёт вызывать, я знаю, что с этим делать.

— Надеюсь. — Бейлиш теперь казался вполне довольным ответами Квиберна, но всё же предупреждающе погрозил ему пальцем. — Как скоро он сможет выйти на ринг?

Квиберн задумался.

— Дайте мне месяц, и он будет полностью готов.

— Три недели, — постановил Петир, и Квиберн, поколебавшись мгновение, согласился, что этого времени должно хватить.

Их заседание подходило к концу, когда в дверь постучали, и в кабинет просунулась коротко стриженная голова Аши, администратора клуба.

— Мистер Бейлиш, — громким шёпотом сообщила она, — президентская ложа забронирована на сегодня.

Петир подорвался с места.

— Лотор, база данных! Утром отчитаться! Пейн, к Аше за оплатой завтра! Аша, за мной!

Вдвоём с администратором они пулей вылетели в сторону зала, Брюн отправился в свою каморку колдовать над документами для Стоуна, Квиберн же стал готовиться к предстоящему бою, в конце концов, он, в первую очередь, — спортивный врач.

***

Покрутив в руке бокал с красным дорнийским, Серсея Баратеон отпила глоток и, тяжело вздохнув, подпёрла подбородок кулаком и вновь уставилась в экран ноутбука. Последние три месяца она фактически ощущала, что хиреет в этом проклятом Красном Замке. Роберт после переизбрания с головой ушёл в дела государства, Джофф совсем вырос, и компания матери была ему теперь неинтересна; Томмен уехал в Бобровый Утёс, где учился в частной школе под присмотром деда. Первая леди чувствовала себя одинокой и никому ненужной. Даже пресса — эти стервятники, охочие до подробностей жизни президентской семьи, — вспоминали о ней только тогда, когда ей предстояло перерезать шёлковую ленточку какой-нибудь новой богодельни, которая открылась где-нибудь в районе площади Рыботорговцев или другой дыре. Выходя замуж за Роберта Баратеона, перспективного предпринимателя и грамотного управленца, Серсея знала, что его ждёт большое будущее, только вот не представляла, что её собственное будущее рядом с ним окажется таким скучным. Но вот она — первая леди огромного государства, женщина, в которой так успешно сочетались красота, ум и хитрость, — сидит на балконе своего кабинета в президентском дворце, флегматично попивая вино и ковыряя в интернете светские сенсации, высосанные из пальца.

Значок аутлука в углу экрана подмигнул ей новым сообщением. Очередное приглашение на приём, благотворительный концерт, выставку молодых художников — что там ещё может быть? Письмо, однако, было озаглавлено: «Ночной клуб «Персты». Список мероприятий на июнь–июль 1018 г. от З.Э». Первая леди встрепенулась. Как же она могла забыть?.. Она спешно прошла по ссылке в теле письма и среди никому ненужных анонсов предстоящих концертов отыскала кнопку «Вход для VIP-клиентов». После того, как она ввела свои ник и пароль, картинка на экране сменилась, явив взору Серсеи данные о ставках, которые обновлялись каждые несколько секунд. «Кеттлблэк против Корбрея. 30.06.1018» — гласила надпись над фотографией двух бойцов, замерших в боевой стойке. Под фото шли прогнозы экспертов и перечень слабых и сильных сторон каждого. Судя по цифрам над фото, Кеттлблэк был безоговорочным фаворитом поединка. Серсея и сама поставила бы на него — Корбрей, при всём своём умении, слишком горяч и вспыльчив, и его мозг сильно уступает в скорости его рукам. Никакого расчёта — одни эмоции, и беспорядочная молотьба руками и ногами. Потому его проигрыши порой были до смешного нелепыми. Осни Кеттлблэк же, напротив, дрался спокойно, даже хладнокровно, точно предугадывая удары противника и умело парируя их. Конечно же, она бы поставила на Осни. Впрочем, почему — «поставила бы»?.. Наконец-то, будет, чем занять воскресный вечер. Миссис Баратеон ввела в поле для ставок кругленькую сумму, но в последнюю секунду остановила себя и перенесла сумму ставки в другое окошко. Она так давно не развлекалась, так почему бы ей не совместить приятное с полезным, добавив при этом несколько нулей к своему бюджету? Улыбнувшись своей задумке, она подтвердила оплату, а после перешла в раздел резервирования мест и подтвердила сегодняшний визит. Последнее было сделано чисто для проформы — она знала, что когда бы она ни заявилась в клуб, её VIP-ложа всегда готова. Но предупредить всё же стоило, пусть Мизинец и его приспешники побегают.

Первая леди нажала на кнопку вызова личного водителя.

— Арис, подготовь машину к десяти, поедем развлечёмся, — бросила она, даже не обернувшись на мгновенно отворившуюся дверь её кабинета.

Дверь почти бесшумно закрылась вновь. Серсея, усмехнувшись, покачала головой: её водитель, и по совместительству телохранитель был молчалив, понятлив, педантичен и исполнителен. И всегда находился поблизости. А ещё она подозревала, что он тайно в неё влюблён — такими щенячьими глазами он порой на неё смотрел. Чувство долга, однако, у Ариса Окхарта было развито куда сильнее других чувств, и это было к лучшему.

***

Джофф развалился на кожаном диванчике в кабинете матери и вполуха выслушивал её наставления относительно его сегодняшнего свидания с дочерью Старков. Понятное дело, рано или поздно ему надо будет остепениться; карьера политика, которую он так старательно строил, обязывает к тому, чтобы иметь примерную семью, и, по мнению родителей, Санса Старк была наиболее подходящей для этого кандидатурой.

— В руках её отца — половина энергоресурсов всего Вестероса! — повторяла мать. — Да и сама она недурна собой, хорошо воспитана, неглупа, народ будет в восторге…

— Была бы она неглупа, как ты говоришь, она выучилась хотя бы на адвоката. На экономиста, в крайнем случае. — Джофф презрительно скривил губы. — Дочь газового магната, мама! И такое…

— Переучим, не волнуйся. Она ведь тоже должна соответствовать! — Мать бросила нетерпеливый взгляд на часы.

— Мам, она рыжая. И конопатая, я терпеть этого не могу! — Джоффри решил использовать последний аргумент. Ему всегда нравились шатенки, а у этой просто какой-то морковный фрэш на голове.

— Ты не представляешь, на какие чудеса способен грамотный парикмахер, — усмехнулась она. — Кроме того, никто не заставит тебя на полном серьёзе проводить с ней много времени. Людям нужна картинка идеальной семьи — ты сможешь её показать. А на стороне заводи кого хочешь, главное, не делай глупостей.

Серсея встала с места, подошла к нему и обхватила ладонями лицо, призывая сына посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Послушай, милый. Мы ведь не плебеи какие-нибудь, чтобы идти на поводу своих желаний. Нам нужен этот союз, сынок. Последние выборы дались нам нелегко, ты ведь понимаешь? Я надеюсь, что в будущем ты займёшь отцовское кресло, а для этого нужна поддержка народа. Старки на своём дремучем Севере пользуются безоговорочным авторитетом, народ идёт за ними как стадо овец за пастухом, и если твоей женой станет северянка, да ещё и с влиянием её отца…

Джоффу ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться. Он встретится с этой Сансой, раз уж этот союз им так нужен.

— Во сколько вы договорились? — Мать снова посмотрела на часы. Похоже, куда-то спешит, не зря Джоффри чуть было не столкнулся с её охранником, когда шёл сюда.

— В девять, в «Мейегоре», — без особого энтузиазма ответил он. — А ты куда?

— Поеду, развеюсь.

Серсея тряхнула золотой гривой и в одно мгновение из заботливой матери-наседки превратилась в соблазнительную красотку. Джоффри невольно улыбнулся — отцу с ней несказанно повезло, жаль, что ему самому прочат в жёны эту мороженую треску.

***

Лифт мягко дзынькнул и, вопреки ожиданиям, не открылся.

— Только не говори, что я должен тащить этого жмурика сам, — проворчал Бронн.

— Можешь нанять грузчика, — пожал плечами Тирион, доставая из кармана свободных брюк мобильный. — Пять оленей на его кредитку за каждый лестничный пролёт, плюс процент за перевод. Ничего не поделаешь, сегодня санитары бастуют, разве ты не слышал?

— В гробу я видал этих санитаров с их расценками. С моей зарплатой не вызовешь даже нормальных девочек, не то что плечистого бугая. А у меня ипотека! — Он сплюнул на пол и пнул носилки с телом.

— Поаккуратнее. — Тирион своими короткими пальцами быстро набрал смс на экране, освещающем его кривую ухмылку. — Расценки на дантистов тебе понравятся ещё меньше. А у местного уборщика кулак как раз с твою челюсть.

— Эй, младший детектив! — окликнул Бронн застывшего у автомата с кофе Джендри. Тот активно искал мелочь по карманам. — Не расслабляйся. Потащим этого уголька вниз. Доставим свеженького, с корочкой.

Джендри недовольно буркнул себе что-то под нос, но всё же взялся за передние ручки носилок.

Какое-то время тишину нарушали лишь шаги, отдающиеся от крашеных стен гулким эхом, и потрескивание старых трубчатых ламп, светящих дурно-мертвенным светом.

— В праздник тут ни души, — тоном экскурсовода заметил Тирион, возглавляющий процессию.

— Как показывает моя практика, несчастных и не очень случаев как раз больше именно в праздники, когда народ принял на душу, — с апломбом заявил Бронн.

По белому кафелю по направлению к ним процокали аккуратные каблучки алых лакированных туфель. Джендри вытаращил глаза, пробежавшись взглядом выше от изящных щиколоток до мини-юбки, скрывающейся в коротком полуоткрытом халатике.

— Вот такому доктору я бы отдался лечить себя за любые бабки, — заговорщицки подмигнул ему Бронн.

— Оботри слюну, дружок, в её руках из живых бываю только я, — хохотнул Тирион.

— Как показывает моя практика, — кокетливо взмахнула ресницами судмедэксперт, — ни в одном кожаном мешке нет души. Жир, дерьмо, разбухшая печень — вот основной набор моих пациентов.

— У вас тут лифт не работает, — выдавил из себя ошарашенный Джендри, выпуская ручки носилок.

Обугленное тело грохнулось на пол, и почерневшее ухо отлетело к сверкающему носу туфельки.

— Шая, золотце, займешься? — просяще протянул Тирион.

— Ну хоть не утопленник, как прошлый раз, — тяжело вздохнула девушка, сдвинув кусок обгорелого тела кончиком туфли, и крикнула куда-то в темноту за плечами: — Эй, Щекотун!

Потухшая лампа в углу зала замерцала, выхватив из темноты здоровенного бугая в синей форме санитара. Он медленно поднялся со стула, потянулся, хрустнув позвонками, и прошёл к носилкам.

— Значит, никакой забастовки санитаров нет? Мы зря пёрли жмурика вдвоём с Уотерсом? — возмущенно прошипел Бронн, когда Шая начала устраивать своего «пациента» на столе.

— Это за бестолковость. И за то, что так и не принёс мне пончик, — пожал плечами Тирион.

— Чтоб тебя Неведомый побрал, — проворчал Бронн, придвигая к себе со скрежетом металлический стул и усаживаясь на него верхом. — Ответь-ка мне на один вопрос: твой отец изрядно так поднасрал золотом за свою жизнь. Ты ведь можешь жить безбедно на эти средства, не зная нужды. Зачем ты таскаешь свою задницу на эту работу, карлик?

— Убиваю скуку и разминаю мозги. Загадки, которые подкидывает моя работа, заставляет работать мои серые клеточки. Ты ходишь в зал, чтобы оставаться таким же сильным, а я точу свой ум, чтобы оставаться по-прежнему умным. К тому же, я знаю ещё одного человека, который таскает свою прелестную задницу на работу. Уже ради этого стоит сюда ходить. — Он бросил взгляд на неспешно работающего судмедэксперта. Шая, не прекращая разделывать труп, соблазнительно ему улыбнулась.

Джендри, несколько оправившись от потрясения, решился спросить:

— Как это вы… — По глазам было видно, что он хотел спросить, «как вообще такое возможно?», но поостерёгся. — Как вы познакомились?

Бронн, знавший эту историю наизусть, прыснул.

— Не уверен, что твой желудок выдержит описание нашего первого романтического ужина, — буднично поведал лейтенант. — У меня было дело с рачленёнкой… А на электростанции как раз шли какие-то ремонтные работы. Так что в морге были мы вдвоём, заказанная пицца, множество свечей и три с половиной человека с неполным набором органов.

— В следующий раз подумай хорошенько, прежде чем спрашивать Ланнистера о романтике, парень, — искренне посоветовал Бронн.

— И ты даже не дашь мне рассказать ему, как я предложил ей руку и сердце? — Тирион обиженно скривил губы.

— Неужели отрезали их у трупа? — Джендри неожиданно для всех включился в их стиль общения.

Тирион обернулся к Бронну и повёл бровями:

— А парень сечёт!

— Парень сечёт!

Бронн снисходительно кивнул, а Тирион продолжил повествование.

— Нет, я был тогда пьян в стельку, встал перед ней на одно колено, поскользнулся, а она засмеялась и запустила в меня печенью.

Младший детектив позеленел и издал непонятный булькающий звук, прикрыв рот рукой.

Шая закончила возиться с трупом и медленно продефилировала к ним, на ходу снимая перчатки.

— Итак, ребятки. Пока по верхам, остальное скажу после результатов из лаборатории. Покойный — мужчина, примерно тридцати-тридцати трёх лет. Рост шесть футов и шесть дюймов. Судя по телосложению, мог быть спортсменом. Нрав, по-видимому, был буйный: множественные переломы рёбер — застарелые сросшиеся и парочка свежих. Сломанный нос. Настоящий жеребец! — Она дразняще улыбнулась Тириону.

— Ему повезло, что он не может умереть дважды, — наигранно-ревниво протянул детектив. — Составишь протокол, золотце?

— Всенепременно, мой гигант, — промурлыкала Шая.

— Меня от вас тошнит, ребята, — закатил глаза Бронн.

Тирион посерьёзнел.

— Детектив Уотерс, проверьте заявления о пропавших мужчинах, соответствующих описанию. Бронн, займись угнанными Хондами Сивик. — Он помолчал несколько секунд и почесал кончик носа. — Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что ни ты, ни ты ничего не нароете. — Поздравляю вас, господа. — торжественным голосом провозгласил лейтенант. — У нас висяк!


	4. Глава 3. Знак бесконечности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обложка главы:  
> http://twitter.com/Kfafa_AP/status/1091419297623273472?s=09  
> Юнкайский рынок и завтрак Сандора и Робба:  
> http://twitter.com/Kfafa_AP/status/1091090926548725760?s=09

Клуб Бейлиша был одним из самым престижных заведений столицы. И дело даже не в том, что в любой рядовой вечер здесь выступали звёзды со всего Вестероса и проводились вечеринки для «золотой» молодёжи. По воскресеньям сюда съезжалась публика самого высшего ранга — политики, бизнесмены, меценаты, их дети, жёны и любовницы. Любому рано или поздно хотелось пощекотать нервы, вдохнуть полной грудью адреналина, которым здесь был пропитан каждый гвоздь; счастливчикам удавалось приумножить свой капитал, но и те, чей кошелёк худел за вечер на несколько тысяч, не оставались в обиде — полученные ощущения с лихвой покрывали денежные потери.

 

Арис открыл дверцу и подал Серсее руку, помогая выйти из машины. Не успели они приблизиться к высокой дубовой двери «Перстов», как та отворилась, и на пороге возникли Мизинец и его администраторша. Бейлиш наклонился над рукой Серсеи и невесомо коснулся губами кончиков пальцев, после чего рассыпался в изысканных комплиментах, а Аша, не меняя серьёзного деловитого выражения лица подмигнула Окхарту. Арис в ответ улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

 

— Моя дорогая! — мурлыкал Мизинец, подставляя первой леди локоть и уводя её в сторону VIP-ложи. — Последние три месяца вечера в «Перстах» были серыми и скучными без вас!

 

Аша поспешила вперёд, а Арис молча следовал за ними, осматривая помещение и вполуха прислушиваясь к разговору миссис Баратеон и хозяина клуба.

 

— …новый президентский срок Роберта, столько приёмов, встреч, пресс-конференций! — щебетала Серсея. — Маникюр на бегу делаю, что уж говорить о культурном отдыхе… Только-только освободилась и сразу к тебе! — Она с интересом оглядела полупустой ещё зал. — Ну, что у тебя новенького?

 

Петир прижал её руку ближе и посетовал:

 

— Сегодня всё те же, всё так же… Кеттлблэк, вероятно, одержит сегодня очередную победу. — Он обещающе посмотрел на неё и понизил голос: — Думаю, через месяц смогу кое-чем удивить!

 

Отметив, как первая леди дёрнула бровью, Бейлиш продолжил:

 

— Несколько дней назад мне в руки попал очень интересный персонаж. Настоящее животное! Уверяю вас, он станет украшением ринга. Квиберн сейчас занимается им.

 

Серсея недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

 

— Квиберн? Он что же, собрал тебе по кускам идеального бойца?

 

Бейлиш рассмеялся удачной шутке.

 

— Откровенно говоря, лицо у него ненамного краше Франкенштейна. Но зато всё остальное!.. — Бейлиш многозначительно закатил глаза. — Действительно идеальный боец!

 

Серсея холодно улыбнулась.

 

— Что ж, с удовольствием посмотрю на твоё животное. А пока проводи меня к Осни, на пару слов. Мне будет приятно, если он свою победу посвятит мне.

 

Бейлиш с пониманием чуть крепче сжал её пальцы. Серсея махнула Арису рукой, приказывая оставаться на месте, а сама исчезла вместе с Мизинцем в коридорах клуба.

***

Свет в зале плавно померк до таинственного мрака. Лишь изумрудные огоньки бежали по центру змейкой, обрисовывая края восьмиугольника.

 

— Леди и джентльмены! — ожили динамики густым баритоном с хрипотцой. — Долгожданный бой…

 

Два софита, уронив голубой, почти лунный свет, закружили по трибунам, слепя зрителей.

 

— …между фаворитами этого сезона…

 

Голубые прожектора погасли, сменившись жёлтыми, замершими в центре зала, и восьмиугольник, до этого момента только лишь очерченный светом, вздрогнул и медленно пополз вверх.

 

— Поприветствуйте… Ли-и-ин Кор-р-рбр-р-ре-ей! — смачно растягивая звонкую «Р», возопил ринг-анонсер.

 

Зрители, скрытые в полутьме, заголосили и зарукоплескали. Блестящие армированные сопла вокруг правого выхода извергли длинные струи дыма, который световые пушки тут же окрасили в красно-оранжевый. Из них, словно объятый языками пламени, появился силуэт первого бойца. С боевым рёвом и потрясая кулаками, он выскочил на ринг.

 

Огромные плазмы над октагоном [1] вспыхнули, являя зрителям символ Корбрея — три полуголые девушки в бикини из вороньих перьев с красными сердцами в руках — и количество побед и поражений за последний сезон, а потом выхваченное камерой его лицо: жёсткий рот с устрашающей ухмылкой, искажённой капой; волевой квадратный подбородок, каштановые волосы до плеч, перехваченные лентой у лба.

 

— Осни-и-и Кеттлбл-э-эк!

 

Левый выход окрасился синими искрами, и из него под вопли восторженной толпы выскочил второй боец. Картинка на экранах сменилась, высветив сначала устрашающее число побед Кеттлблэка, а после — котёл, из которого вылетали синие призраки, символизирующие побеждённых им соперников. Лицо Осни было хмурым, свирепым, с крючковатым носом и еле заметными тремя шрамами на щеке. Мало кто знал, что они оставлены не в бою, а в постели.

 

Серсея усмехнулась, вспоминая ту страстную ночь, и оглаживая взглядом эти упруго шагающие рычащие тела на ринге. Настоящие животные, самцы! Внутри неё разгоралось возбуждение в предвкушении того, что ждёт её после боя.

 

Мужской голос в динамиках, жарко дышащий в микрофон, вкрадчиво напоминал о том, что ещё не поздно сделать свои ставки. На центральном табло уже бегали золотые цифры: сколько поставлено на длительность боя, на число раундов, на конкретного победителя… Самой впечатляющей была ставка на победу Осни. Красивые губы Серсеи расплылись в самодовольной улыбке. Пусть эти бараны ставят, слепо опираясь лишь на сухие сводки статистик. Главное, куда будут смотреть сами бойцы. А один из них должен смотреть на неё…

 

Вокруг ринга с шипением поднялась сетка. Прожектора и неоновые лампы замигали кислотными цветами; ритмичная, злая музыка, до этого момента звучащая фоном, теперь грохотала во всю мощь. Подвесная камера, транслирующая ринг на плазменные экраны «Перстов», описав круг, спустилась и замерла напротив угла Корбрея. Лин, выкрикивая какие-то угрозы в адрес соперника, ударил ногой сетку прямо перед объективом. Камера никак не отреагировала на выпад бойца и равнодушно продолжила свой неторопливый путь вокруг ринга.

 

Осни небрежно, без лишней показухи размял плечи и занял свой угол октагона. Наконец, музыка стихла, стробоскопы перестали биться в конвульсиях, яркие белые софиты в центре замерли, освещая голову браавосского Титана на зелёном восьмиугольнике, по двум сторонам которого, словно тигры перед прыжком, притаились Кеттлблэк и Корбрей.

 

На боковых экранах застыли сосредоточенные лица двух бойцов. На центральном пошёл отсчёт последних секунд перед началом боя. 04… 03… 02… Серсея жадно сжала руками бортик своей ложи и, затаив дыхание, чуть подалась вперёд. 01… 00…

 

— БО-О-ОЙ!!! — взревели динамики, и бойцы синхронно ринулись друг к другу.

 

В ложу почти бесшумно проскользнул официант, принёсший закуски. Арис поставил перед Серсеей поднос с белым вином, сырным ассорти, виноградом и орешками. Пока соперники подбирались друг к другу, отвешивая по очереди ознакомительные удары, Серсея лениво пощипывала гроздочку винограда. Потянувшись за орешками, она разочарованно обнаружила, что это были фисташки. Ну не грызть же их зубами!

 

— Арис, почисть, — велела она своему телохранителю.

 

Кеттлблэк с Корбреем уже самозабвенно тискали друг друга в клинче. На экранах мелькали переплетения бугрящихся, блестящих от пота мышц.

 

Звон гонга ознаменовал очередной раунд. Арис остервенело чистил фисташки, которых перед Серсеей лежала уже целая гора. Серсея лениво обмахивалась меню, томясь от скуки и духоты. Навороченная система кондиционирования «Перстов» спасала от жары, расплавляющей стены, но никак не от недостатка кислорода. Мазнув взглядом по экрану и приметив, что Лин сейчас как раз стоит спиной к ней, а Кеттлблэку она прекрасно видна с этой позиции, Серсея решила — пора.

 

Она неспешно стала расстёгивать пуговки на груди. Обтянутые синей кожей перчаток кулаки Кеттлблэка методично врезáлись раз за разом в блок Корбрея. Распахнув полы пиджачка, под которым не оказалось блузы, Серсея жеманно улыбнулась. Кулак Осни неожиданно прошёлся вскользь, и, соскочив, едва коснулся скулы противника. Заметил, значит. Серсея откинула волосы назад и медленно провела кончиками пальцев по краю красного кружевного белья. Кеттлблэк дёрнул головой, в попытке отогнать морок, но его взгляд то и дело возвращался к президентской ложе. Рука Серсеи скользнула к юбке — туда, где всё было скрыто от посторонних глаз. Арис шумно втянул носом воздух за её спиной. Лицо Осни так перекосилось от удивления, что это было видно даже без экранов. Серсея еле сдерживала смех: какие же они предсказуемые! Осознав, что теряет контроль над боем, Осни попытался дезориентировать противника ударом головой. Воспользовавшись моментом, Лин захватил голову соперника и провёл «гильотину» [2] одной рукой. Серсея ахнула — удушение Кеттлблэка совершенно не входило в ее планы! В зале поднялся неимоверный шум: Кеттлблэк, победа которого только что не вызывала никакого сомнения, беспомощно трепыхался в руках Корбрея. Тот, осклабившись, осыпáл Осни свободной рукой ударами в печень. Посиневший Кеттлблэк стукнул по сетке в знак признания поражения.

 

Ринг-анонсер, срывая голос, возвещал о победе Корбрея, зрители бесновались. Опьянённый шальной победой Корбрей прыгал на сетку, что-то выкрикивая. Осни, покидая ринг, раздосадованно оглянулся на президентскую ложу.

 

— Арис, к Катайе, — бросила Серсея, на ходу застёгивая пиджак. Арис поспешил за ней.

 

Уже в машине миссис Баратеон получила смс о поступлении на её банковский счёт крупной суммы.

==========================

[1] Бои UFC проходят в ограждённом восьмиугольнике, официально носящем название «Октагон».

[2] Гильотина (англ. Guilliotine choke) — удушающий приём, при выполнении которого шея соперника захватывается борцом между подмышкой и предплечьем, давление которого на трахею или сонную артерию принуждает соперника сдаться.

 

***

В двух высоких фужерах, наполненных золотым борским, медленно всплывали пузырьки. В номере было прохладно настолько, что хотелось прижаться к горячему мужскому телу. Во всяком случае, именно на него она и рассчитывала. Только вот где носит это самое «мужское тело»?!

 

Серсея поёрзала на кровати, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Сквозь тонкую ткань пеньюара она ощущала, как к телу липнут рассыпанные по простыням лепестки роз. Интересно, это горничные расстарались, или Арис настолько буквально понял её, когда она просила организовать что-нибудь романтическое? А может, это была его мелкая месть за фисташки?

 

Сама себе Серсея напоминала сейчас скорее героиню сказки «Принцесса на горошине», нежели взрослую женщину в ожидании пылкого любовника. В памяти всплыла первая ночь с Робертом, когда он точно так же засыпал их постель голубыми розами, но не лепестками, а как есть — целиком; а после выдул бутылку вина и захрапел прямо на ней, смердя перегаром. Сложно сказать, что Серсея после этого ненавидела больше — Роберта, перегар, или голубые розы, которые в ту ночь ободрали её кожу до крови?

 

Снаружи послышался писк электронного замка, а сразу после этого — грохот раскрывшейся двери.

 

— Ты специально это подстроила! — прорычал Осни, захлопывая дверь и потирая ушибленный кулак.

 

Он широким шагом направился к ней, разъярённо сверкая глазами. Серсея невинно улыбнулась, согнув ногу в колене. Золотистый шёлк пеньюара скользнул мягкой волной, обнажая её бедро.

 

— И как я могу загладить свою вину?

 

— Львиная сука, — прошипел он, дёргая за пряжку ремня и стягивая с себя джинсы. Выражение глаз Осни было настолько свирепым, что большинство его соперников содрогнулись бы. — Я тебя убью когда-нибудь.

 

Серсея достала серебристую упаковку с надписью «Безупречный», ухватила кромку зубами и потянула, отрывая.

 

— Убью, понимаешь?! — громче рыкнул он, хлопнув ладонями по простыням.

 

— Как? Затрахаешь до смерти? — Она бросила в него вскрытым презервативом и засмеялась.

 

Щёки Кеттлблэка побагровели, отчего три полоски шрама стали выделяться ещё ярче. Он дёрнул её на себя за лодыжки. Серсея успела только коротко вскрикнуть, но этот крик сменился протяжным стоном, когда Осни резко вошёл в неё.

 

Перед глазами мелькали то зеркальный потолок, в котором отражались их переплетённые тела, то аквариум во всю стену с равнодушно зависшими в нём рыбками; то огромная ванна из белого мрамора, привезённого из самой Долины.

 

— Если тебя это утешит, я могу отдать тебе выигрыш, — протянула Серсея, когда они, утомившись, лежали в ванне и допивали своё вино. Осни, погрузившись в пенную воду, выглядел всё ещё обиженным.

 

— Дело-то не в деньгах. Ты подпортила мою репутацию.

 

— Можно подумать, ты на Олимпиаду собрался. О какой репутации может идти речь, ты дерёшься на полуподпольных боях!

 

Она поднялась в ванной и наклонилась за полотенцем. Осни протянул руку и провёл кончиками пальцев по гладкой коже.

 

— У тебя здесь родинка, знаешь? — хрипло проговорил он и слегка надавил пальцем на правую ягодицу.

 

— Конечно, знаю. — Серсея, не поворачиваясь, промокала грудь мягким полотенцем. — Нравится?

 

— Мне вообще твоя задница нравится. — Рука Осни рисовала круги вокруг упомянутой части тела. — Она как перевернутая восьмёрка.

 

Серсея хихикнула.

 

— Это называется «знак бесконечности».

 

— Да хоть амперсанд [3]. — Осни схватил её за бёдра и потянул вниз. Она с визгом плюхнулась в ванну. — Жаль, не могу сфотографировать.

 

Серсея кокетливо обернулась, перехватив его руку. Хорошая рука — мужская, жёсткая. Она поцеловала его в запястье.

 

— Если сильно хочешь, можешь зарисовать.

==========================

[3] Амперса́нд — знак «&»

 

***

Ресторан «Мейегор» располагался на площади Бейлора. Отсюда открывался прекрасный обзор на Септу святого Бейлора и парк Святого Бейлора с его коваными изгородями, воротами и пышными кустами сирени. Великолепный вид венчала статуя самого святого на коне. «Это место можно было спокойно назвать «Зад лошади Бейлора», — подумала Санса, глядя на круп лошади, красующийся как раз перед окошком, возле которого Джоффри зарезервировал для них столик.

 

К ней подошёл смуглокожий официант с меню. Глаза Сансы после дежурства слипались. Будет ужасно невежливо, если она уснёт прямо на первом свидании!

 

— Принесите мне, пожалуйста, пока кофе. Чёрный эссосский, — попросила она, открывая меню.

 

Официант удалился, вежливо кивнув. Санса пролистала меню до красочной вкладки с «Блюдом дня», на которой карикатурный Мейгор Жестокий вырезáл седло барашка из ещё живого барашка. Как это ни удивительно, последний улыбался и держал в копытцах стопку чистых салфеток. Санса покачала головой — если бы мама так сильно её не упрашивала, она в жизни не пошла бы на это свидание!

 

Стоило вспомнить маму, как из заднего кармана джинсов раздалось карканье. Санса достала смартфон и разблокировала экран.

 

Мамуля: _                   Санса, ты уже на месте? Ты ведь помнишь о свидании? Ты ведь помнишь, что культурные девочки не опаздывают? _

 

Санса закатила глаза. Джоффри определённо не «культурная девочка». На часах — четверть десятого, а его до сих пор нет!

 

Санса:                       _ Да, мам, я здесь, жду его. _

 

Не успел экран телефона погаснуть, как тут же прилетел ответ:

 

Мамуля:  _                    Ты ведь не забыла надеть то красивое голубое платье, которое я тебе подарила? Оно оттеняет твои глаза. _

 

Санса прикусила губу. Платье-то она не забыла, и даже взяла его с собой на работу, зная, что может задержаться. Только вот маме вряд ли понравится, что один из клиентов дочери превратил прекрасное платье в груду красивых голубых лоскутков. Они теперь оттеняют голубой мусорный пакет. Санса решила не отвечать. Всё равно Кейтилин Старк не готова была слушать ничего, что шло вразрез с её пониманием идеального жизненного пути дочери.

 

Санса всегда была отрадой родителей и учителей. Ответственная, аккуратная, педантичная, она всегда тщательно готовила домашние задания, посещала все мыслимые кружки «для девочек» — хор, балет, скрипку, живопись и лепку, домоводство, живой уголок. Она с самой начальной школы участвовала в общественной жизни города — помогала в организации ярмарок и фестивалей, и даже состояла в молодёжном совете при мэрии Винтерфелла. Их мать, глядя на успехи старшей из дочерей, буквально смахивала слезу умиления и видела Сансу не меньше, чем премьер-министром Вестероса, но её чаяниям не суждено было сбыться. Однако Кейтилин Старк не намеревалась отступать, и вот уже три месяца осаждала дочь напоминаниями о часиках, которые тикают, об уходящей молодости и о том, что нехорошо быть человеку одному.

 

В итоге Санса дала себя уговорить. Они несколько раз пересекались с Джоффри Баратеоном. Он был высоким, красивым и казался обаятельным и остроумным; их родители дружили, так почему бы не попробовать?

 

У входа послышался грохот. Санса подняла голову и увидела, как золотоволосый молодой человек в белом костюме орёт на официанта.

 

Мамуля:  _                    Джоффри очень хороший мальчик, такой галантный и обходительный! Присмотрись к нему хорошенько! _

 

Санса присмотрелась. Парня, орущего сейчас на официанта, вряд ли можно было назвать галантным.

 

Санса:  _                    Мам, потом, он пришёл. _

 

Она отложила телефон на край стола, переведя телефон на беззвучный режим.

 

— Извини за опоздание, какой-то идиот облил меня с ног до головы кофе. — Джоффри уселся напротив и смахнул с белоснежного рукава невидимую соринку.

 

И тебе здравствуй, подумала Санса. Строго говоря, он не очень-то пострадал — всего несколько капель попало ему на туфли.

 

— Ты уже заказала? — он начал листать меню.

 

Санса с тоской подумала о своём так и не выпитом кофе. Джоффри тем временем поднял руку и нетерпеливо защёлкал пальцами. К столику поспешил официант.

 

— Наконец-то, сколько можно ждать? — поджал недовольно губы Джофф. — Примите у нас заказ. Что ты будешь? — Он участливо обернулся к Сансе, и она на какой-то момент поняла, о чём говорила её мать: Джоффри Баратеон действительно умел выглядеть обаятельным и обходительным.

 

— Пожалуйста, стейк средней прожарки и овощи на гриле, — не задумываясь, проговорила она. Есть после работы хотелось адски! — И томатный сок.

 

Очаровательное выражение мгновенно слетело с лица её кавалера. Телефон прожужжал смской.

 

Мамуля: _                   Не ешь сейчас мясо, мужчины любят, когда девушка следит за фигурой. _

 

Легко сказать — «не ешь», когда с семи утра на ногах и упахалась не хуже кузнеца. Поздно, мама, уже заказано.

 

— Мне, будьте добры, «Цезарь» с креветками и грейпфрутовый фреш. Не имею привычки наедаться на ночь.

 

Сансе показалось, или он действительно метнул на неё уничижительный взгляд?

 

— Разве северяне не едят мясо белых медведей? — спросил Джоффри, поклёвывая  салат и глядя, как Санса нарезает свой стейк на аккуратные кусочки.

 

— Тюленье, — поправила она. — В том бородатом анекдоте говорится про тюленье мясо.

 

Разговор, мягко говоря, не клеился.

 

— Прости, у меня был тяжёлый день, — примирительно сказала Санса. — Даже пообедать не успела.

 

— Кстати, об этом. — Джофф вытянул перед собой руки и сцепил пальцы в замке. — Как долго ты намерена этим заниматься?

 

Санса недоумённо подняла на него глаза.

 

— Ты о чём?

 

Их прервал официант, принёсший бутылку красного дорнийского.

 

— Это от господина за тем столиком, — тихо пояснил он, скосив глаза в противоположный угол зала.

 

Джофф надменно поднял бровь и обернулся. За указанным столиком сидел красивый дорниец, которого Санса мельком видела на инаугурации президента. Он отсалютовал им бокалом.

 

— Мартелл, — прошипел Джоффри. — Что ему в своём Дорне не сидится? — Он снова обернулся к Сансе. — Так о чём мы? Да, я говорил, что твоё увлечение достойно уважения и всё такое, но ты не думала о чём-то более серьёзном?

 

Санса открыла рот и тут же его закрыла. Увлечение?! Она к своей работе относилась более чем серьёзно, и тон этого Баратеона ей не нравился. Телефон снова зажужжал.

 

Мамуля: _                   Если он пошёл в своего отца, то он должен быть настоящим рыцарем!  _ _ 😇 _

 

Санса не знала Роберта Баратеона настолько хорошо, чтобы говорить, в него ли пошёл Джоффри. Похоже, ей предстоит очень серьёзный разговор с мамой.

 

— Извини меня, пожалуйста, это важно.

 

Она взяла телефон и хотела ответить маме что-нибудь дерзкое, но в последний момент передумала.

 

Санса: _                   Арья, спаси меня. Позвони минут через десять и скажи, что у тебя дома пожар, или что-то такое! _

 

Арья:  _                      Я живу в общаге, помнишь? Какой ещё пожар дома? _

 

Арья:  _                      Худшее свидание в твоей жизни?  _ _ 😜 _

 

Санса:  _                    Типа того. Вытащи меня отсюда. _

 

Арья:  _                      Жди _

 

Арья:  _                      Будешь должна. _

 

Санса вернулась за столик и улыбнулась так, будто больше всего в жизни она хотела сейчас сидеть здесь, рядом с Джоффри.

 

Через двадцать минут, выбежав из «Мейгора» спасать сестру от нападения тарантула, Санса шумно выдохнула.

 

— Классика всегда срабатывает безотказно!

 

Санса обернулась на насмешливый низкий голос позади неё. У красной Феррари стоял тот самый дорниец.

 

— Классика? — осторожно переспросила она его.

 

Он сделал шаг ей навстречу.

 

— Я о вашем трюке с внезапно попавшей в беду подругой. Вы ей написали, она перезвонила через несколько минут… Вуа-ля! Неудачное свидание можно сворачивать. — Он остановился на почтительном расстоянии, но смотрел на неё так, будто между ними была какая-то тайна. — Что это было? Пожар? Наводнение? Её бросил жених перед алтарём? Удовлетворите моё любопытство, прошу!

 

Санса опустила глаза. Если этот мужчина, сидя в противоположном углу ресторана, всё понял, то что мог понять Джоффри? Это было ужасно невежливо!

 

— Тарантул, — честно призналась она и глупо хихикнула.

 

От Арьи стоило этого ожидать: вся абсурдность состояла в том, что Санса боялась пауков как огня, а Арья держала дома двух мохноногих огромных тарантулов.

 

Мужчина поднял брови и одобрительно кивнул.

 

— Это, по крайней мере, не избито.

 

Он протянул ей руку.

 

— Кажется, нам не довелось лично познакомиться, мисс Старк. Меня зовут Оберин Мартелл.

***

Воскресное утро выдалось серым и мокрым, как и любое другое зимнее утро в столице. Моросящий дождь повис в воздухе с самой ночи, будто не решаясь пролиться в полную силу. Паб «Без знамён» в этот ранний час пустовал. Обычно к обеду здесь собирался офисный планктон на бизнес-ланчи, а самый наплыв клиентов можно было ожидать часам к восьми вечера, не раньше. Берик Дондаррион, один из совладельцев паба, потягивал кофе за стойкой, хмуро наблюдая за манипуляциями своего компаньона. Торос настаивал, чтобы они открывали двери своего заведения чуть ли не с восходом солнца, мотивируя это тем, что «кто рано встаёт, тому Рглор подаёт». Для Берика это служило слабеньким аргументом, но переубедить Тороса он был не в состоянии, поэтому каждое утро в полвосьмого, раздражённый утренней прохладой и хроническим недосыпом, он как штык торчал за барной стойкой. Торос как раз заканчивал свой ежеутренний ритуал, обходя каждый угол с пучком тлеющей травы и что-то приговаривая, когда дверь в паб отворилась, звякнув висячим колокольчиком, и в зал, поёживаясь и отфыркиваясь, ввалился Тормунд. Пожав товарищу руку, Берик без слов направился к кофемашине, заправил рожок кофе, и уже через мгновение зал наполнился горьковатым ароматом.

 

Пока Берик возился с кофе, Тормунд стянул с себя пуховик и устроился на высоком барном стуле. Отпив первый глоток, он проводил взглядом бормочущего Тороса и вопросительно посмотрел на Дондарриона.

 

— Ничего не говори, — закатил глаза тот. — Опять ходил на собрание к каким-то свидетелям огненного бога, и теперь мы  _ вот так _ начинаем каждое утро — курим благовония, очищаем ауру, наполняемся светом.

 

Тормунд равнодушно пожал плечами. Тараканы в голове Тороса — только его тараканы, и покуда они не затрагивают жизнь Тормунда, это его не касается.

 

— Лишь бы был здоров! — от души пожелал он.

 

Судя по обречённому взгляду Дондарриона, тот сильно сомневался в здоровье Тороса. Во всяком случае, в душевном.

 

— Ну, а ты как? Открылся? — Берик перевёл тему.

 

Тормунд горделиво расправил плечи и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

 

— А то! Вчера ленточку, можно сказать, перерезал!

 

Берик похлопал его по руке.

 

— Я рад, дружище, прости, что не смогли зайти. Сам понимаешь — суббота, завал… Клиенты есть уже?

 

Тормунд нахмурил кустистые рыжие брови.

 

— Ну, об аншлаге говорить рановато… Но почин есть! Один записался. Точнее, одна.

 

Тормунд был законченным оптимистом, и потому даже о маленьком успехе говорил, как о выдающемся событии.

 

— Первый клиент — женщина? Это плохая примета, жди беды, — загробным голосом сообщил за его спиной Торос.

 

Тормунд аж крякнул от неожиданности. Торос, закончив окуривать помещение, деловито вытирал руки.

 

— Да какая там женщина? — отмахнулся Тормунд. — Так, девчонка совсем, навроде Игритт.

 

— Значит, маленьких неприятностей, — предрёк Берик, прихлебнув кофе. Торос для пущей убедительности ткнул в потолок пальцем.

 

— Я к тебе на днях зайду. — Он по-отечески похлопал Тормунда по плечу. — Энергетическое поле посмотрю, парочку амулетов поставлю — на процветание бизнеса. Дело ты, конечно, уже подпортил, но ничего непоправимого нет, — успокоил он.

 

Тормунд не знал, радоваться ему или огорчаться от этого рвения новоиспечённого ведуна.

 

— Вот пришли бы вчера, и не было бы никакой первой клиентки-женщины. А так — куда мне было её девать? Она сразу, как открылись, и пришла, — попытался оправдаться он и уткнулся в свою чашку.

 

Торос смотрел на него с грустной снисходительностью.

 

— Если женщина интересуется единоборствами — жди беды! — посулил он.

 

Тормунд бросил беспомощный взгляд на Берика.

 

— Это тоже примета такая?

 

— Это опыт такой, — ответил за него Торос.

 

Гость тяжко вздохнул.

 

— Да она даже не единоборствами, она на фехтование… у нее в университете закрылось просто… Маленькая такая! Ай, ну вас! — Он был не в силах противостоять опыту и житейской мудрости Тороса. — Я чего пришёл, собственно. — Тормунд теперь обращался к одному Берику, справедливо считая его более вменяемым из двоих.

 

Он порылся в кармане пуховика, достал оттуда пачку рекламных буклетов и шлёпнул ею о стойку.

 

— Раскидаете по столам? Рекламу запущу позже, Игритт этим уже занимается. А пока — вот.

 

Торос вытащил из пачки один буклет и одобрительно кивнул.

 

— «Одичалый»! Хорошее название, звучное! И главное, связь с корнями чувствуется! По нумерологии получается двойка — число Вепря [4]. Число силы, настойчивости и дерзости! Как раз подходит для…

 

Тормунд одним глотком допил свой кофе и заторопился прочь — мало ли до чего договорится сейчас Торос, уж лучше закончить разговор на этой оптимистической ноте.

==========================

[4] Во Вселенной Дж. Мартина есть созвездие «Вепря». Чистый полёт фантазии авторов фика.

 

***

_ Медный шар солнца, отражённый жёлтыми стенами города, словно тысячей зеркал, обжигал в тысячу раз сильнее, чем ему было дóлжно. Даже для Залива Работорговцев это лето выдалось невероятно жарким. Мостовые из жёлтого булыжника были раскалены настолько, что их огонь чувствовался даже через армейские ботинки. Местные жители, будто не замечая этого, спокойно расхаживали в тонких сандалиях, а то и вовсе босиком. Рыночная площадь в этот час была немноголюдной. Прямо у дороги расстелили свои покрывала торговцы всякой мелочью — от керамической посуды, покрытой кобальтовой росписью, и начищенных до блеска медных масляных ламп, до резных столиков, отделанных искусной чеканкой и сувенирных наборов для кайвассы. Головы продавцов были обмотаны белыми платками, но от зноя это не спасало. Торговцы едой и медной посудой скучали в своих палатках, лениво обмахиваясь обрывками картона. _

 

_ У входа в ресторанчик сидел сам хозяин — старик с высушенным на солнце лицом цвета эбенового дерева. Возле него суетились двое, судя по возрасту — его сын и внук. Все трое походили друг на друга, словно были фотографией одного и того же человека, сделанной в разные годы его жизни. Старик устало откинулся на потрёпанную спинку старого плетёного кресла и вытянул вперёд тощие ноги, выставив напоказ всему миру истоптанные, тёмно-коричневые от впитавшейся в них уличной пыли, пятки. Взрослый мужчина, повар этого заведения, между заказами разглядывал со скуки прохожих, парень — совсем юнец с только-только начавшейся пробиваться бородкой, — в этот момент заботливо подливал в чашку деду чёрную вязкую жидкость из высокого латунного кофейника. _

 

_ Здесь, в центре Юнкая текла обычная размеренная жизнь южного города. Местные жители уже давно перестали оборачиваться вслед вестеросским миротворцам; владельцы кофеен услужливо распахивали двери перед людьми в форме. Можно было подумать, что здесь им рады, но расслабляться не приходилось — нельзя было быть до конца уверенным, что приветливый юнкаец не окажется если не самой Гарпией, то, по крайней мере, её старшим сыном. Может, и сам старичок-хозяин — один из них, кто знает? _

 

_ — Так себе подарочек на именины, — шутливо проворчал Робб, услышав новость о том, что Слинт намеревается уже завтра провести спецоперацию. _

 

_ — Знаю, Робб, и чертовски не вовремя. — Сандор хмуро крутил на столике вилку. — Ты знаешь, что эти сукины сыны где-то раздобыли «Дикий огонь»? _

 

_ Робба, похоже, это не удивило. Ручные огнемёты «Дикий огонь» вот уже лет пятнадцать как были запрещены международной конвенцией, как негуманное оружие. И всё же, то там, то сям в разных горячих точках мира они всплывали. Сверхточные, лёгкие, имеющие высокий очаг поражения — более эффективного оружия для ведения городского боя и придумать нельзя было. Особенно, когда не очень-то дорожишь жизнями горожан, как Сыны Гарпии. _

 

_ Возле них словно из воздуха материализовался внук хозяина, по совместительству официант, с тарелками, на которых исходили паром пышные омлеты, щедро приправленные зеленью. _

 

_ — Ладно, я руки помыть, — спохватился Робб и встал из-за стола. _

 

_ Официант порхал вокруг их столика, и уже через считанные секунды он заполнился тарелочками со свежими и запечёнными овощами, хумусом, маслинами, маринованными острыми перчиками, горячими лепёшками. Завтраки, как и кофе, в этом заведении готовили лучше, чем где-либо в Юнкае. [5] _

 

_ Сандор задумчиво отломил край лепёшки и зачерпнул из тарелки хумуса. Он и забыл совсем, что у Робба день рождения. Надо будет с ребятами что-нибудь организовать. Завтра, после операции. Если, конечно, все пройдёт хорошо, в чём он не был до конца уверен. Телефон лейтенанта задребезжал от входящего звонка. Вайбер. Наверное, кто-то из его многочисленных родственников. Сандор придвинул к себе смартфон и посмотрел на экран. С экрана ему улыбалась девушка. «Принцесса» — так она была записана у Робба. Сандор невольно залюбовался: фарфоровая кожа с лёгкой россыпью веснушек, высокие скулы, тёмно-голубые глаза и копна медно-рыжих волос, слегка растрёпанных ветром. Он и понятия не имел, что у Робба есть подружка, да ещё и такая! Хотя, положа руку на сердце, он вообще мало что знал о личной жизни друга. Три месяца назад, перед тем как уехать в столицу, Робб впервые показал ему семейное фото, и весь вечер со смехом рассказывал безумные истории о проделках детей Эддарда Старка, когда они были маленькими. Принцесса, надо же! Сандор хмыкнул и покачал головой. Вдалеке от дома солдаты становятся куда как сентиментальными — пишут стихи, часами рассматривают семейные фотографии, рисуют по памяти пейзажи родных мест… Почти все они. Но только не капитан Клиган. Воспоминания о детстве и прочая дребедень не вызывали в его душе тёплого отклика. Он и Юнкай выбрал для того, чтобы быть подальше от Ланниспорта. Уговаривал сестру переехать куда-нибудь, но она была слишком привязана к родительскому дому, и никакие доводы не смогли её переубедить. Сандора успокаивало только то, что Григор находился в тюрьме, и на этот раз в ближайшие лет сто выбраться оттуда у него не получится. _

 

_ Робб вернулся за стол. _

 

_ — Тебе тут это… «Принцесса» звонила, — с усмешкой сообщил капитан и подтолкнул к Роббу телефон. _

 

_ Робб всполошился, извинился и принялся перезванивать. Сандор поглощал омлет, вполуха слушая его разговор. _

 

_ «Привет, малыш… Нормально… Спасибо… А ты как?.. А дома?.. Да не знаю, когда, пока не предвидится… Спасибо, родная. И я тебя. Привет всем!» _

 

_ — Красивая, — резюмировал капитан, когда Робб закончил разговор. — Ты не говорил, что тебя кто-то ждёт. _

 

_ Робб посмотрел на него, будто Сандор вдруг заговорил с ним на дотракийском, а спустя мгновение на его лице отразилось понимание, и он расхохотался. _

 

_ — Конечно, ждёт! И она, и Арья, и даже Бран! А ещё мама с папой — очень ждут! _

 

_ Сандор оторвался от еды, не понимая, что так сильно рассмешило лейтенанта. _

 

_ — Это же Санса, сестра моя! — Робб развернул телефон экраном к Сандору и приставил к своему лицу. — Мы же похожи! _

 

_ Сандор присмотрелся к изображению на экране и попытался восстановить в памяти ту семейную фотографию Старков. Роббу там лет двенадцать, Санса — старшая из сестёр, — младше его на год, и они в детстве действительно были похожи. А младшим и вовсе лет по пять-шесть. По рассказам Робба, все они были дружны между собой, но с младшими сказывалась разница в возрасте, и потому с Сансой они были наиболее близки. _

 

_ — Робб, да у тебя щетина во всю морду и уши торчком, — отшутился капитан. — А она… — Он не мог подобрать слов. Девушка на экране смартфона сейчас ничем не напоминала тощую угловатую девчонку с длинными рыжими хвостиками со старой фотографии. — Вообще не похожи! _

 

_ Робб обиженно фыркнул и кинул в него маслиной. Сандор вернулся к омлету, краем глаза поглядывая на телефон друга, в надежде ещё раз увидеть там васильковые глаза и волосы цвета осенней листвы. _

 

_ На пороге кафе замаячил Атлас. Судя по его лицу, произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Клиган и Робб отложили вилки. _

 

_ — Сандор… — Атлас помялся у входа и заговорил официальным тоном: — Капитан Клиган, вас вызывают в комендатуру. Срочно. Что-то из Ланниспорта, — тихо добавил он. _

 

_ Сандор почувствовал, как его затылок сковывает ледяными пальцами страха. Илана… _

==========================

[5] Описан традиционный ближневосточный завтрак.

 

Аллан открыл глаза. Судя по слабому свету, проникающему в комнату сквозь занавески, в столице только-только занималось утро. Выбравшись из-под одеяла, он невольно передёрнул плечами. Лето в столице было душным и влажным, зима же – бесснежной, но промозглой, пронизывающей своей сыростью до костей, и её дыхание чувствовалось даже дома. Он поспешил на кухню, сунул в тостер два ломтика хлеба и включил кофеварку. Пока она с шипением и бульканьем выполняла свою работу, он наскоро принял душ и засел за завтрак, положив перед собой смартфон и набрав в поисковике «спортивные клубы столицы».

 

Он так и не смог вспомнить своей прежней жизни, но нынешняя его вполне устраивала. Странное ощущение по утрам никуда не делось, но с каждым днём оно притуплялось всё больше и больше. Аллан уже не пытался вспомнить свои сновидения, всё равно все попытки были тщетными. Оказалось, что Пёс, как стало принято объявлять его перед боем, и как он сам предпочитал, — довольно-таки успешный боец. За эти полгода он не потерпел ни одного поражения, босс был им доволен, да и публика визжала от восторга, когда он выходил на ринг. Кроме того, как оказалось, бои приносили неплохой доход, чего ему ещё?

 

Получив свой первый выигрыш и осознав, что человек он совсем не бедный, Аллан задумался о собственном жилье. По словам Квиберна, с которым он проводил больше времени, чем с кем бы то ни было, раньше он перебивался на съёмных квартирах, постоянно разъезжая по Вестеросу и Эссосу. Но раз уж было решено, что теперь он осядет в столице, жить в комнатке в цокольном этаже «Перстов» было бы просто странным. Лотор присмотрел ему несколько вариантов, из которых Стоун выбрал этот — недалеко от работы, близко к центру, в нескольких минутах езды от набережной. Квартира была небольшой, но удобной: высокие потолки, панорамные окна во всю стену, гостиная-студия и светлая спальня. Больше ему и не требовалось. Всё равно он проводил дома не так уж много времени — основную часть дня тренировался, а по воскресеньям выходил на ринг.

 

Друзей среди других бойцов он не завёл. Специально Аллан ничьей дружбы не искал, пересекался с остальными только во время боёв, а тренировались они индивидуально. А вот с клубным тренером отношения не складывались. В обязанности Аллисера Торне входило оттачивание мастерства бойцов перед боями. Сам бывший боец, не сумевший из-за травмы продолжить спортивную карьеру, Торне испытывал к своим подопечным только презрение и ненависть. Стиль Стоуна, а точнее, полное отсутствие какого-либо стиля, «эти твои заморские приёмчики», по выражению Торне, его совершенно не устраивали, и каждая тренировка заканчивалась скандалом. Аллан понятия не имел, где и когда научился драться, но его стиль действительно отличался от стиля других бойцов. То, что он был левшой, разумеется, имело свое влияние. Но было что-то ещё. Он всегда наперёд угадывал движение соперника, словно всю жизнь только и делал, что уворачивался и бил. Иногда его рука инстинктивно тянулась к бедру, будто ожидая вытащить оттуда нож. По всей вероятности, его детство, проведенное в приюте, было нелёгким. Именно там, как ему поведал Квиберн, Аллана нашёл когда-то Петир Бейлиш. В конечном итоге, вчера их конфликт с Торне достиг апогея, и Стоун ушёл с тренировки, пообещав уже назавтра найти себе кого-нибудь понормальнее.

 

Поиск в интернете не принёс особых результатов — спортивные клубы занимались, в основном, фитнесом, пилатесом, йогой и прочей метросексуальной дребеденью. Планов на сегодня не было, с боссом он объяснится вечером, а сейчас можно было прогуляться по набережной или посидеть в одной из кафешек с видом на Черноводный залив.

 

К полудню он не спеша выехал со стоянки дома. Чёрный «Хаммер», второе важное приобретение после квартиры, был его любимцем. Покупка машины заняла у него намного больше времени, чем покупка жилья. Он мог позволить себе любую тачку — от спортивной малышки до лимузина. Но ни одна из них не вызывала у него такого эстетического наслаждения, как этот красавец — мощный, тяжёлый, ревущий мотором, словно непокорный конь, и разгоняющийся в считанные секунды до бешеной скорости. Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы Аллан тут же, не торгуясь, выложил продавцу кругленькую сумму.

 

Небо с самого утра налилось свинцом и висело так низко, что казалось, его можно потрогать. Моросящий с утра дождь прекратился, но прохожих на улицах почти не было, все попрятались по тёплым домам. На светофоре, на подъезде к набережной, ему под колёса чуть было не бросился чёрный питбуль. Аллан ударил по тормозам и только потом обнаружил, что рядом с чёрным мечутся ещё два питбуля — белый и палевый. Трёх собак каким-то чудом удерживала на привязи миниатюрная девица с серебристыми волосами, которая принялась грозить ему кулачком и шипеть какие-то ругательства.

 

— Мозги себе купи, дура! — гаркнул он ей, приоткрыв окно.

 

Блондинка, вызывающе крутя задом, пересекла переход на красный свет и скрылась за дверью под вывеской «Ветеринарная клиника «Леди».

 

Аллан тихо чертыхнулся. Ну, разумеется! Куда ещё эта курица может переть со своими собаками! Только «Леди»! Что вообще можно делать в клинике с таким названием? Кастрирует, небось, а потом отвезёт бойцовых кобелей в спа-салон для животных, оформит им маникюр и повяжет бантики. Как можно было доверить ей таких красавцев?

 

Он припарковался у самой набережной, вышел из машины и неспешно побрёл по булыжной мостовой. Черноводный залив сегодня полностью оправдывал свое название — его воды, отражая хмурое небо, отливали почти антрацитовым блеском, а прибрежные камни, беспощадно атакуемые волнами, выглядели ещё мрачнее, чем обычно.

 

— Мистер! — услышал он запыхавшийся звонкий голос справа от себя. — Мистер, вы ведь занимаетесь спортом?

 

Аллан не заметил, как уже какое-то время рядом с ним катит на роликах девчонка с пачкой рекламных буклетов в руке. Она была невысокой, кривоногой, круглолицей и курносой. Её веснушчатое лицо озаряла улыбка, открывавшая миру ряд неровных зубов. Прядь золотисто-рыжих непослушных волос, выбившаяся из-под капюшона её куртки, заставила его замедлить ход и присмотреться. Аллан сам не знал, что он пытается в ней разглядеть, но тот факт, что девчонка была рыжей, что-то всколыхнул в его памяти. Глаза у неё были ясные, как две голубые льдинки. Нет. Глаза должны быть васильковыми, а волосы — цвета осенней листвы, почему-то подумалось ему.

 

— Ну, допустим, занимаюсь, — ответил Аллан, оглядев девчонку.

 

— Отлично! — Девочка сделала вираж на роликах и притормозила прямо перед Алланом, чуть не врезавшись в него. Ему пришлось выставить вперёд руку, чтобы её остановить.

 

— Может быть, вы сможете уделить мне пару минут?

 

Девочка улыбалась и смотрела на него с какой-то надеждой, и Аллан, вздохнув, кивнул на скамейку, которая находилась в нескольких шагах от них. Она подкатила к скамейке, рухнула на неё, вытянула ноги и устало застонала.

 

— Всё… не могу больше! С восьми утра катаюсь! Так я скоро забуду, как ходить! Вы — первый, кто остановился! Ну что за люди?..

 

Она ворчала, доставая из рюкзака кроссовки и расшнуровывая ролики.

 

— Чего хотела-то? — Девочка была забавной, и ему всё равно нечего было делать сейчас, поэтому можно было перекинуться парой слов с кем-то.

 

— Ах, да! — Она словно опомнилась и протянула ему руку для рукопожатия: — Игритт!

 

Аллан, хмыкнув, пожал девичью лапку и с удивлением отметил, что для такой малышки её рукопожатие как-то чересчур крепко.

 

— Аллан, — представился он. — Так что ты там собираешься мне впарить? — Он глазами показал на её рекламные буклеты.

 

Игритт, похоже, всерьёз обиделась. Приветливая улыбка улетучилась, а сама она как-то напряглась и посерьёзнела.

 

— Ничего я вам впаривать не собиралась, — буркнула она себе под нос. — Хотела пригласить к нам в зал. Разнообразные секции, сауна, ознакомительное занятие — бесплатно, мы открыты семь дней в неделю с семи утра до двенадцати ночи.

 

Девчонка протараторила текст из рекламки, которую она приготовилась вручить Аллану, но теперь, обидевшись, нервно теребила в руке. В любой другой ситуации Аллан послал бы девчонку с её рекламами куда подальше, но, кинув взгляд на буклет в её руке, он заметил на первой странице фотографию двух бойцов, сошедшихся в спарринге. Он протянул руку к Игритт, и она, не переставая дуться, отдала ему буклетик.

 

— «Одичалый»? — Аллан прочёл название зала на буклете и фыркнул. Сегодня просто день идиотских названий какой-то! — Какому нормальному человеку придёт в голову назвать так своё заведение?

 

На этот раз девочка разозлилась не на шутку.

 

— Слушайте, мистер Аллан-как-вас-там! Если вы собирались насмехаться, можно было сказать сразу, я бы тогда не тратила на вас своё драгоценное время! Мы в любом случае работаем только с серьёзными людьми! Боюсь, наш зал точно не для вас!

 

— И сколько же «серьёзных людей» уже ходит к вам зал? Ну, вдруг всё-таки найдётся окошко и для меня? А то я как раз ищу место для тренировок.

 

Ему подумалось, что девчонка заинтересована в нём не меньше, чем он в ней. Раз она говорит «наш зал», значит, он принадлежит её семье. А раз одна из семьи сама бегает по улицам, раздавая рекламки, значит, дела у них не очень. Да и говорила она с заметным северным акцентом, вероятно, недавно в столице. Но удивительным образом судьба подослала эту Игритт к нему навстречу именно сегодня, а такой знак судьбы Аллан пропустить не мог. Игритт на мгновение задумалась, прежде чем ответить. Не говорить же ему, что из «серьезных людей» к ним записалась всего одна девчонка, которую ни серьезным, ни человеком считать нельзя.

 

— Не так много, на самом деле, — тихо призналась она, — мы только-только открылись. А «Уайдлинг»[6] — это наша фамилия, ничего смешного в этом нет. Над фамилией насмехаются только неудачники!

 

Аллан поднял ладони в примирительном жесте.

 

— Ладно-ладно, не хотел тебя обидеть. Моя фамилия — Стоун. Можешь закидать меня камнями [7], — отшутился он. — Это зал твоего отца? Вы недавно в столице?

 

Игритт снова нахмурилась, но теперь уже не Аллан был тому причиной.

 

— Нет, зал принадлежит моему брату, Тормунду. Мы с Севера. Вы ведь слышали, что там происходит?

 

Аллан, разумеется, не слышал. А если и слышал, то не помнил. Девочка на мгновение замялась и недоверчиво оглядела лицо собеседника.

 

— Я…м-м-м… долгое время находился в некоторой изоляции от новостей, — пояснил он.

 

Игритт почему-то с пониманием улыбнулась и подмигнула ему.

 

— А-а-а! В тюрьме сидел, что ли?

 

— Нет, в тюрьме я не сидел, но новостей не слышал. — Он и сам не знал, как толком объяснить новой знакомой, что с ним произошло. Да и нужно ли было?

 

— Ладно, не сидел — так не сидел, как скажешь. — Игритт поправила капюшон и принялась рассказывать: — Мы жили в маленьком посёлке на берегу реки Молочной, это на самом краю света. Недалеко от посёлка был небольшой алмазный прииск, где работали все наши, включая Тормунда. Всё было спокойно, пока не пришли «Иные».

 

Она многозначительно посмотрела на Аллана, но когда увидела, что её слова не вызывают у него никакой реакции, прикрыла на мгновение глаза и терпеливо пояснила:

 

— «Иные» — это новая бандитская группировка, которая появилась недавно на Севере. Они прикрываются идеей, утверждая, что принадлежат к какой-то высшей расе… но по факту — просто полные отморозки. Грабёж, рейдерские захваты, мародёрство… вот чем они живут… Так случилось и с нашим посёлком: в один прекрасный день наши мужчины пришли на работу, а прииск закрыт, им объявили, что появился новый хозяин, которому старые работники не нужны… Наши пытались что-то отстоять, доказать… но без толку. После того, как не стало работы, многие подались на Юг. Ну, и мы, в том числе. Тормунд когда-то жил в Королевской Гавани, здесь у него осталось несколько друзей… Они помогли ему найти помещение, всё остальное он организовал и обустроил сам. Ну, я помогаю, чем могу… — Она кивнула на пачку буклетов. — Так вы в самом деле ищете место для тренировок? — Она снова с надеждой посмотрела на него.

 

— Ну, только если это недалеко, — пожал плечами Аллан. — Да ещё и сауна!

 

— Нет, что вы! Это здесь, за углом! Я вас провожу, я как раз закончила, а Тормунд там, наверное, уже заждался. — Она болтала без умолку, торопливо укладывая ролики в рюкзак, словно боясь спугнуть свою удачу. — Пойдемте же!

 

Игритт, вцепившись в рукав Аллана, потащила его в ближайший переулок, где уже через сотню метров он увидел вывеску «Одичалый».

==========================

[6] Wildling — Одичалый (англ.)

[7] Stone — Камень (англ.)

***

Аллисер Торне стоял навытяжку, вздёрнув подбородок, и не находил, что ответить боссу.

 

— Вы же знаете, он совершенно неуправляемый… я ведь вам уже докладывал… — он устремил взор над головой Бейлиша, когда пересказывал тому о конфликте со Стоуном. На стене висела картина с пересмешником. Наглая птица глядела на Торне с неподдельной издёвкой.

 

Бейлиш сощурил свои серо-зелёные глаза в холодном презрении.

 

— Эти люди — хладнокровные, бездумные машины, мистер Торне. В ваши обязанности входит только лишь усилить их гнев должным образом и направить в нужное русло. Вы, как я вижу, с этими обязанностями не справляетесь. Я правильно вас понял, мистер Торне? Где прикажете мне теперь его искать?

 

Уголок рта Торне дернулся.

 

— Он сказал, что сам найдёт себе тренера…

 

Босс зловеще хохотнул. В дверь постучали, и в кабинет Бейлиша заглянул Брюн.

 

— Молитесь каким-нибудь своим богам, Аллисер, чтобы он вернулся. В противном случае, ваши правнуки будут выплачивать неустойку моим.

 

Босс раздражённо махнул рукой Торне, выгоняя его из кабинета, и вопросительно посмотрел на Брюна.

 

— У меня хорошие новости. Далеко он не ушёл. И, похоже, нашёл себе тренера, как и грозился.

 

Бейлиш нетерпеливо указал на кресло напротив себя. Лотор сел, потёр лоб и протянул руку к графину с водой, стоящему на столе.

 

— Здесь неподалёку, в нескольких кварталах от набережной, буквально на днях открылся новый клуб. «Одичалый», по фамилии владельца клуба.

 

— Одичалый… — Бейлиш побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Что мы знаем о владельце?

 

— Тормунд Уайдлинг, тридцать пять лет, не женат, сирота. В молодости имел небольшие проблемы с законом… Помните, в 990-е годы от завоевания Эйгона Вестерос заполонили всякого рода… бригады. — Лотор выпил залпом стакан воды и фыркнул. — Уайдлинг возглавил одну из группировок и промышлял… коллекторскими услугами.

 

— Рэкет? — понимающе усмехнулся Мизинец, доставая сигарету из портсигара. Брюн кивнул.

 

— После большой разборки, в которой половина его бригады была уничтожена, отошёл от дел, и несколько лет тихо работал на алмазном прииске недалеко от Молочной. Не так давно прииск захватили «Иные», и многие жители северных деревень рванули на Юг, в поисках работы. Так он и оказался в столице. Открыл спортивный клуб — единоборства, тренажёрный зал, даже фехтование.

 

— Связи? Родственники?

 

— Из родственников — только сестра, студентка, семнадцать лет, проживает с ним… Из связей — в столице живут два его друга, из «той» жизни. Оба тоже давно не у дел — им принадлежит небольшой паб на набережной. Так себе, тошниловка.

 

Мизинец задумчиво покрутил сигарету в руке, отчего на тёмное дерево стола высыпалось несколько крупинок табака. Бейлиш принялся собирать табак подушечками пальцев.

 

— Нам следует его опасаться? — не отрываясь от своего занятия, спросил он Брюна.

 

Тот обвёл глазами кабинет и неуверенно качнул головой.

 

— Сам по себе Тормунд Уайдлинг опасности не представляет. Кроме того, если мы попытаемся препятствовать Стоуну в том, чтобы он выбрал тренера самостоятельно, это может повлечь ненужные вопросы с его стороны. А мы ведь не хотим отвечать на его вопросы? Поэтому думаю, что можно дать Аллану эту свободу. Разумеется, за этим одичалым и его залом мы будем присматривать.

***

Россарт сдёрнул простыню с тела. Обычно в телах, с которыми ему приходилось иметь дело по заказу Квиберна, не хватало внутренностей. Этот был совсем молодым, целым и выглядел совершенно здоровым. Насколько может выглядеть здоровым мёртвый мужчина лет тридцати. С другой стороны, что ему до того? Все люди смертны[8]. Квиберн платил достаточно, чтобы не задавать ему лишних вопросов. Конверт в кармане, туго набитый купюрами, красноречиво об этом напоминал. Россарт почесал небритый подбородок и нажал на рубильник. Лента приёмника дёрнулась и поползла, подталкивая тело к жерлу печки. Россарт проводил его взглядом. Парень, похоже, жил на широкую ногу: часы вон какие дорогущие! Подумав мгновение, он расстегнул замок часов и стянул их с окоченевшей уже кисти. Хорошая рука — мужская, жёсткая. И наколка на запястье интересная — перевёрнутая восьмёрка с точкой в правой части. Знак бесконечности.

==========================

[8] Отсылка к высокому варилийскому: «Валар моргулис» — «Все люди смертны». Фраза, которую используют в Браавосе в качестве своеобразного девиза или пароля. Отзыв: «Валар дохаэрис» — «Все люди должны служить».

  
  



	5. Глава 4. Теория вероятности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мы строили-строили, наконец, построили.  
> Вот.  
> Благодарность мужу Kfaf-ы за своевременное вмешательство в процесс и редактирование батальных сцен. Без его вмешательства это все выглядело куда фантастичнее. Гораздо фантастичнее даже, чем сериал.  
> Энджой, гайз!
> 
> Обложки главы:  
> http://twitter.com/Kfafa_AP/status/1114382292544311296?s=08  
> http://twitter.com/Kfafa_AP/status/1115999941112008704?s=09

  
Духовка на кухне звякнула, объявив о том, что она закончила свою работу. Тирион бессмысленно щёлкал пультом телевизора, даже не всматриваясь в каналы, в ожидании, когда звонкий голос Шаи позовёт его к ужину. Из гостиной раздавался стук тарелок и бряцание приборов. Шая накрывала на стол. Аромат мяса, запечённого с розмарином, чесноком и ещё какими-то пряностями, разносился по квартире, вызывая у Ланнистера обильное слюноотделение. Наконец, он не выдержал, выключил телевизор и отправился в гостиную, не дожидаясь приглашения. Шая сидела за столом, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и корпела над чем-то, сдвинув брови.

— Ещё не готово, — проронила она, не глядя на Тириона и не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Запах из кухни, однако, утверждал обратное. Тирион придвинул стул и сел рядом с ней.

— Что там у тебя?

Шая, подобно ученику младших классов, прикрыла своё занятие ладошкой и повернулась вполоборота. Судя по её лицу, что-то выходило не так, как ей хотелось бы.

— Говорю тебе — не готово! — Она отбросила в сторону перекрученную льняную салфетку и недовольно поджала губки. — Весь сюрприз испортил!

Тирион подтянул к себе искомканный кусок ткани и пригляделся. С небольшой натяжкой, но салфетка всё же напоминала фигуру льва: ромбовидная голова, торчащие ушки и даже разверстая пасть. Он попытался поставить фигурку перед собой. По всей вероятности, где-то сзади предполагался хвост, но торчал всего лишь истерзанный уголок салфетки, из-за чего фигурка никак не хотела держаться в устойчивом положении и заваливалась на морду.

Шая, увидев стоящего на карачках льва, сжала губы ещё плотнее и скрестила руки на груди.

— Я старалась.

Тирион придвинулся ближе и тронул её за локоть. Он был благодарен ей за эти маленькие радости — уютный дом, вкусный ужин, даже глупости вроде красиво сложенных салфеток. Всё это давало ему почувствовать, что кто-то о нём думает и заботится.

— Это очень красиво.

Уголки губ Шаи совсем поникли.

— Ничего не красиво. Он не стоит, видишь?! — Она всплеснула руками, и голос её высоко зазвенел.

— Зато смотри, как он лежит! — Тирион предпринял ещё одну попытку поставить льва, но тот вильнул своим недохвостом, накренился и снова рухнул, теперь уже на бок. Шаю это не утешило. — Мы потом вместе ещё раз попробуем, ладно? Давай ужинать, я голодный.

Шая хлюпнула носом и удалилась на кухню за ужином. Тирион тем временем открыл бутылку золотого арборского. Журчание янтарной жидкости в бокале было прервано звонком в дверь.

— Ты кого-то ждёшь?

Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас видеть кого-то кроме Шаи. Он твёрдо решил не открывать. Кто бы там ни трезвонил, он сейчас уйдёт, и они смогут насладиться семейным ужином в тишине. Звонок в дверь повторился. Шая выпорхнула из кухни с блюдом, на котором блестел бронзовым боком ростбиф. Тирион сглотнул слюну. Шая водрузила блюдо на стол и вытерла руки бывшим салфеточным львом, любуясь плодом своих трудов.

— Я сейчас быстро их отправлю, — промурлыкала она и выскользнула из гостиной.

Через мгновение Тирион услышал клацанье дверного звонка, и в воздухе повисла пронзительная тишина. Он нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по столу. Гробовое молчание — совсем не тот звук, который он ожидал услышать. Он выбрался из-за стола, и, прихватив, сам не зная зачем, мясной нож, заковылял на своих коротких ножках следом за Шаей.

Тот факт, что Серсея почтила их своим визитом, казался Шае невероятным. Тема непростых отношений внутри семьи Ланнистеров была в их доме табуирована. Когда они с Тирионом только начали встречаться, он рассказал ей о жестоком и несправедливом отце, о высокомерии сестры, и больше они никогда не возвращались к этому разговору. Поэтому, когда первая леди Вестероса нерешительно застыла на пороге их дома, закусив нижнюю губу, Шая поняла, что случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

— Проходите, миссис…

— Оставь эти церемонии, Шая, — отмахнулась та. — Просто Серсея. Где мой брат?

Она вытянула шею, устремив взгляд в сторону гостиной. Тирион стоял там, сжимая в руке столовый нож, и смотрел исподлобья на незваную гостью. Серсея нервно дёрнула пояс шубки.

— Привет, Тирион, — кисло улыбнулась она. — Давно не виделись.

— Давно. С тех пор, как отец решил, что я позорю его род и выгнал меня из дома. С тех самых пор и аж до сегодняшнего вечера ты и не вспоминала о том, что у тебя есть брат.

От его ледяного тона Шаю пробрал озноб. Серсея крепче вцепилась в меховой поясок. Глаза её были сухими, но Шая могла поспорить, что накануне она плакала. Всю ночь, а то и дольше. И сейчас была на грани того, чтобы разреветься. Что же случилось?

— Извините, мы на минутку…

Шая подошла к Тириону и положила руки ему на плечи. Как будто пыталась усмирить разбушевавшееся животное. Плечо Тириона напряглось под её ладонью.

— Погоди, милый… — Она наклонилась к нему и зашептала: — Может, тебе стоит выслушать её?

Тирион попытался высвободиться.

— Что это — женская солидарность? — сощурив свои разномастные глаза в щёлочки, процедил он. — Ты не знаешь её, Шая! Не знаешь, какая змея скрывается под этим прелестным личиком. Я бы её с лестницы спустил, если бы мы жили не на первом этаже.

Шая понимала, что у него есть причины обижаться на старшую сестру. Вероятно, в том, что отец отказался от него, была доля её участия. Скорее всего, даже бóльшая доля. Но она также знала, что он скучал по своей семье — по сестре и даже по отцу, несмотря на всю боль, которую тот ему причинил. А больше всего — по старшему брату, близнецу Серсеи, который ещё в молодости связался с какой-то панк-группой и укатил покорять концертные площадки Речных Земель. Жил в фургоне, выступал в сомнительных забегаловках, но зато чувствовал себя свободным. Он — единственный из семьи Ланнистеров, с кем Тирион поддерживал хоть какую-то связь, хотя они не виделись много лет.

— Тирион! — укоризненно прошипела Шая, сжимая его плечо. — Давай хотя бы узнаем, зачем она пришла, ты же видишь, она сама не своя…

Серсея, сев за стол и отцепив, наконец, пальцы от шубки, огляделась. Взгляд её задержался на огромном портрете, висящем над камином — в студенческие годы Шая подрабатывала моделью у начинающих художников. Эта картина Тириону особенно нравилась, и он выкупил её до того, как молодой живописец успел выставить её где-нибудь. На полотне обнажённая Шая возлежала на обитом багряным бархатом диване и перебирала пальцами массивную золотую цепь. Бутафория, конечно, но выглядело вполне натурально.

— Эт-то… красиво, — заметила Серсея и достала из сумочки пачку сигарет. — Можно мне…

— Нет! — отрезал Тирион, не дав ей договорить. — Ты не будешь здесь курить. Говори, зачем пришла, и проваливай.

Шая закатила глаза. Тирион был добрым человеком, но порой становился невыносимо упрямым. Кроме того, он сам дни напролёт смолил свои сигары. Она молча встала из-за стола, принесла из кухни пепельницу и демонстративно поставила перед гостьей. Прикуривать можно было прямо от взгляда Тириона. Серсея бросила Шае благодарную улыбку.

— Так что же привело тебя сюда? Неужели наш дражайший отец покинул этот бренный мир, и теперь солнце никогда больше не будет светить так ярко, как прежде? — с кривой усмешкой выдавил из себя Тирион. —  _Это_ ты мне пришла сообщить? Могла бы не утруждать себя. Достаточно было послать смс-ку, всё равно я их не читаю.

Серсея, перебирая сигарету в пальцах, поцокала ногтями большого и безымянного пальцев и нервно затянулась.

— Я пришла просить твоей помощи, Тирион, мне не к кому больше обратиться, — после недолгого молчания произнесла она. — Пропал один человек. _Очень близкий_ мне человек.

Всю ночь Тирион проворочался в постели, изредка впадая в тревожное забытьё и тут же просыпаясь. Как только небо за окном стало сереть, он выбрался из кровати и на цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить Шаю, прокрался в гостиную, прихватив с собой одежду. Там, на столе остался лежать жёлтый квадратик бумаги для заметок, где Серсея написала адрес сайта, ник и пароль для входа в раздел для VIP-клиентов. Лейтенант Ланнистер много слышал о «Перстах», его владельце и работающей под его началом команде исключительных мерзавцев. Талантливый когда-то хирург, лишившийся лицензии за подпольные операции; компьютерный гений, в юности взламывавший банковские защиты ради забавы; бывший вышибала, которому, по слухам, его же побратимы отрезали язык за неудачную шутку в адрес мафиозного авторитета, начисто лишённого чувства юмора… Сегодня бизнес Мизинца был абсолютно легальным, и всё же, от него за лигу несло криминалом. Тирион в жизни не взялся бы помогать сестре, если бы не ряд интересных деталей, о которых она, заикаясь и кусая губы, поведала ему в его гостиной.

***

Лейтенант Ланнистер, никогда не отличавшийся пунктуальностью, заявился на работу задолго до начала рабочего дня. Бронн сидел за компьютером и раскладывал хитроумный пасьянс. Завидя шефа, он удивлённо вскинул брови. Выглядел тот так, будто провёл ночь в седьмом пекле.

— Тебя Шая из дома выгнала?

Наедине Бронн позволял себе подтрунивать над шефом, отпуская в его адрес скабрезные шуточки. Годы работы бок о бок давно стёрли между ними всякие иерархические границы. Обычно лейтенант не оставался в долгу, и тогда они целое утро проводили, упражняясь в остроумии. Но сегодня Ланнистер, похоже, не был настроен затевать словесные перепалки. Он задумчиво опёрся о краешек стола Бронна.

— Помнишь тот труп из оврага в конце июня?

Бронн свернул пасьянс. К этому делу они не возвращались вот уже полгода. Тело опознать так и не удалось, пропавшего парня никто не искал. Висяк, как и предсказывал Тирион ещё в самом начале.

— Распечатай всё, что нам удалось узнать, и дуйте с Уотерсом ко мне, как только он подойдёт.

Через четверть часа Бронн и Джендри сидели в кабинете Ланнистера. На столе перед ними лежало тощенькое дело, состоявшее, в основном, из результатов экспертизы доктора Шаи. Лейтенант тщательно закрыл дверь кабинета, предварительно выглянув в коридор, и уселся в своё кресло. Судя по всему, разговор предстоял серьёзный.

— Полгода назад мы находим за городом тело, которое так и остаётся неопознанным, — начал лейтенант и для пущей наглядности передвинул принесённую Бронном папку на левый край стола. — Что нам удалось узнать? Молодой человек, тридцати-тридцати трёх лет, рост — шесть футов и шесть дюймов, с большой вероятностью спортсмен.

Брон и Джендри внимательно слушали, не понимая, зачем лейтенант повторяет им то, что они и так прекрасно знают. Тирион, меж тем, почесал кончик носа и продолжил:

— Теперь кое-что интересненькое. В центре столицы есть одно модное заведение, ночной клуб «Персты». Хозяин клуба — Петир Бейлиш, по прозвищу Мизинец, — премерзкий тип. Ходят слухи, что он в той или иной мере замешан в каждом тёмном деле Вестероса, но реально привлечь его не за что. Всё чисто, всё легально, даже задолженностей по налогам нет. Помимо всякой развлекухи, в этом клубе проводятся состязания по смешанным единоборствам. Казалось бы, ничего особого, но это в некотором роде закрытые вечера. Только для очень и очень влиятельных персон. Каждую неделю на ринге встречаются лучшие бойцы Вестероса. Одним из фаворитов долгое время считался некий Осни Кеттлблэк… — Тирион, выждав театральную паузу, выложил на стол лист бумаги с распечатанной интернет-страницей и передвинул его на правый край стола. — Молодой человек тридцати лет, роста шесть и пять…

Бронн и Джендри уставились на распечатку. С листа на них смотрел черноволосый парень в боевой стойке. Лицо его было хмурым, свирепым, с крючковатым носом и еле заметным шрамом в виде трёх полосок на щеке. Это вовсе его не портило, напротив — придавало некой брутальности. Сомнительно, правда, что он получил этот шрам в бою. Уотерс осторожно поднял палец.

— Счита _лся_? — уточнил он.

Тирион кивнул.

— Именно. Осни Кеттлблэк пропал. Буквально испарился, прямо после боя.

Бронн присвистнул.

— Значит, нашего трупа зовут Осни Кеттлблэк?

— Это было моей первой мыслью. — Тирион задумчиво покрутил носом. — Только вот Осни Кеттлблэк ещё неделю назад был живее всех живых. Вечером в субботу развлекался с любовницей, в воскресенье бился на ринге. А потом — как корова языком слизала. — Лейтенант сгрёб бумаги в общую кучу на центр стола и подпёр подбородок кулаком. — По словам Бейлиша, его бойцы время от времени участвуют в выездных боях. И Кеттлблэк — опять же, по словам Мизинца, — сейчас находится где-то в Вольных городах. Но… — Тирион помолчал мгновение и сделался предельно серьёзным, — своей любовнице он ни о чём таком не говорил, и на звонки не отвечает.

— Так это любовница сообщила о пропаже? Может, он её банально бросил? — Бронн изучающе смотрел на своего босса. Не в привычках того было принимать на веру тревожные заявления каких-нибудь покинутых дамочек. Лейтенант был слишком циничен для этого. Но раз уж он заинтересовался этой информацией, значит, дело и вправду нешуточное.

— Этот разговор не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты, — словно в подтверждение догадок Бронна подвёл черту Тирион. — Официального заявления не будет. Скажем так, это слишком высокого полёта птица, чтобы афишировать их отношения. Считайте, что мы получили анонимное письмо. Значит, и расследовать мы ничего официально не можем. Но для себя можем попытаться ответить на вопросы: какова вероятность, что Осни Кеттлблэк и наш Джон Доу[*] связаны? Какова вероятность, что наш безымянный труп из оврага имел отношение к клубу Бейлиша?

— А эта… м-м-м… анонимка не знает, случайно, не пропадал ли в клубе Бейлиша ещё один боец полгода назад? — спросил Джендри.

Анонимка, как же! Бронну уже было ясно, о ком идёт речь, но вряд ли шеф обрадуется, если он озвучит свою догадку.

— Хороший вопрос, Уотерс, я тоже его задал. Нет, не знает. Бойцы в клубе Бейлиша довольно-таки часто меняются. Есть некоторое число постоянных, но примерно треть — заезжие, приезжают на один-два вечера, попытать счастья. Из Дорна, Хайгардена, Штормовых Земель… Бывают из Эссоса и даже из Дотракийских степей. По расписанию на сайте клуба понять ничего нельзя, информацию они не сохраняют, только анонсы предстоящих боёв. Да она и не присматривалась особо. Её интересовал только Кеттлблэк.

— Мы можем каким-то образом попасть в этот клуб?

Бронн уже представил себе, как появится в этом гламурном заведении. Непременно в сопровождении Ланнистерской сестры, а как иначе он туда попадёт? Судя по тому, что он о ней слышал, и тому, что лежало перед ним на столе, первая леди падка на смазливых мужчин, а он, Бронн, вполне даже ничего, женщин уговаривать не приходится, сами вешаются. Надо будет ещё для антуража выпросить у Тириона одну из его сигар. И смокинг, обязательно надо найти смокинг.

Ланнистер криво улыбнулся.

— Боюсь, нам с тобой туда дорога заказана, Бронн. Нас в этом городе каждая собака знает, и появление двух детективов в ночном клубе очевидно вызовет вопросы. Сейчас мы можем понаблюдать за «Перстами» и окружением Мизинца… — Он многозначительно посмотрел на Утерса.

Свой собственный образ в воображении Бронна моментально сменился образом Джендри. И вот уже он, а не Бронн заходит в «Персты» под ручку с первой леди государства, в его смокинге и перекатывает в зубах сигару.

— … и покопать под этого Осни, нам нужны веские основания, чтобы объявить его в розыск, — закончил лейтенант.

А значит, ему достанется торчать в участке с утра до ночи, копаясь в архивах и отрабатывая свою ипотеку. Где справедливость?..

По дороге домой он решил сделать крюк и проехать мимо «Перстов». Столицу Блэкуотер знал как свои пять пальцев — будни полицейского как-то располагают к тому, чтобы изучить каждый камень на улице. Он остановил машину напротив клуба и приоткрыл окно. Заведение Бейлиша находилось в районе Холма Висеньи. Когда-то здание принадлежало Гильдии Алхимиков: величественное строение в историческом центре города, памятник архитектуры, впрочем, как и большинство здешних зданий. Ничего общего с Блошиным Концом, где вырос этот выскочка Уотерс. Тамошние домишки редко когда достигали высоты второго этажа, а нижние их ярусы и вовсе наполовину уходили в подвалы. Сейчас большинство из них считались нежилыми и использовались под складские помещения, оптовые магазины, мастерские и СТО. Некоторые были превращены в ангары, которые пустовали до поры до времени, в ожидании арендаторов. И вот именно уроженцу этих трущоб, а не Бронну, по всей вероятности, посчастливится попасть в самое модное заведение столицы. Он едва не завыл от тоски.

=================  
[*] Джон До́у (англ. John Doe) — В употреблении правоохранительных органов США под этим псевдонимом подразумевается неопознанное тело.

***

Небольшой ангар выделялся на фоне старых обшарпанных строений Блошиного Конца. Судя по свежевыкрашенному фасаду, новый хозяин приложил немало усилий, чтобы придать своему заведению хоть мало-мальски привлекательный вид. Внутри тоже всё было новым: нетронутые тренажёры, расставленные по периметру зала, сверкали хромом; в центре зала возвышался ринг, на который, по всей видимости, еще не ступала нога человека. Даже характерного запаха спортивных залов не было — он пах свежей краской, резиной, металлом, солидолом. «Только-только открылись» — сказала Игритт, и похоже, это «только-только» произошло совсем на днях. Девушка бросила свой рюкзак куда-то за стойку ресепшена и скрылась за одной из дверей в глубине зала. Аллан прошёлся вдоль тренажёров, погладил рукой девственно-гладкий боксёрский мешок, пнул кулаком грушу. Всё выглядело на хорошем уровне, да и клуб находился в достаточной близи от «Перстов» и в нескольких минутах езды от дома. Пожалуй, увиденное его более чем устраивало. Он обнаружил в углу недалеко от входа журнальный столик с двумя креслами, и уселся в одно из них.

Через минуту дверь за рингом отворилась, и Игритт появилась уже не одна: за ней шёл здоровенный детина, почти с Аллана ростом, с огненной шевелюрой как у сестры, и такого же цвета бородой. По мере приближения к Аллану, улыбка хозяина становилась всё шире.

— Я знаю тебя! — зычно прогрохотал он, радуясь так, будто встретил старого друга и протягивая ладонь. — Это ведь тебя называют «собакой»?

— Псом. — Аллан скривил губы, пожимая руку. Он не рассчитывал, что слава о нём дошла до границ Блошиного Конца.

— Пёс! Ну, пусть будет Пёс. Где ты его откопала? — обратился одичалый уже к сестре.

Игритт устроилась за стойкой, достала откуда-то огромный бутерброд и как раз открыла рот, чтобы откусить кусок. Не понимая, что здесь происходит, она недоумённо улыбнулась, перевела взгляд с брата на гостя и обратно, и, не найдя ответа, впилась зубами в бутерброд.

— Говорят, ты злобный! — Тормунд шутливо погрозил ему.

Его слишком много: слишком здоровый, слишком улыбчивый, слишком громкий. Слишком приветливый. Слишком рыжий. Аллану стало неуютно.

— И правда, злобный. — Рыжий великан с интересом разглядывал его. — Ты всегда такой, или это просто одичалых не любишь? — участливо поинтересовался он.

— Да плевать мне на всех одичалых. Рыжих не терплю, — буркнул Аллан первое, что пришло ему на ум.

Игритт на мгновение замерла, а потом продолжила жевать с таким остервенением, что ему стало почти неловко перед ней, как будто это свою сестру он обидел. Но у него нет и не было сестры, да и, в конце концов, это её нахальный брат первым начал выводить его из себя.

— Харр! — прорычал Тормунд, ничуть не обидевшись, и подбоченился: — Рыжие красивые! Нас целовал огонь! Как и тебя!

Палец Тормунда теперь устремился прямиком на шрам Аллана. Игритт покончила с бутербродом и теперь чистила апельсин, наполняя помещение цитрусовым ароматом. После слов брата она просияла, почувствовав свою исключительность, и победоносно посмотрела на Стоуна.

— Не наставляй на меня свой грёбаный палец, — огрызнулся тот.

Одичалый смерил его взглядом и покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что ты на самом деле злой, у тебя глаза грустные [*].

Откровенно говоря, у Стоуна уже чесались кулаки стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с лица рыжего наглеца. Он приподнялся на месте и слегка наклонился к одичалому.

— Хочешь попробовать немного от моей грусти? — прошипел он.

Тормунд только того и ждал.

— Харр! — добродушно хохотнул он, в два счёта перечеркнув всю напускную злобу Стоуна. — По правде сказать, я бы не отказался намять тебе бока. Ты прямо так будешь биться?

Аллан осознал, что выглядит он как заправский пижон: джинсы в обтяжку, щеголеватая косуха и тяжёлые зимние ботинки. Ни дать ни взять — рок-звезда. Пожалуй, стоило съездить домой переодеться. Тормунд заговорщицки улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на часы.

— Давай так: в семь встречаемся здесь. Уложишь меня на лопатки — будешь тренироваться бесплатно. Сколько хочешь. Если победа за мной — будешь неделю вместо Игритт рекламы раздавать.  
=================  
[*] Ну, разумеется, это взято из шестой серии седьмого сезона: -)

***

Арья терпеть не могла столицу. Вся эта вылизанная напыщенность центра только лишь маскировала грязь трущоб и пускала пыль в глаза туристам, которые и не помыслили бы сунуть нос в Блошиный Конец. О, здесь Королевская Гавань представлялась совсем в другом, неприглядном виде, далёком от лощёных районов Холмов Эйгона и Висеньи. Но только в столице она могла обучаться специальности, о которой грезила с детства. И только в столице она смогла найти лучшего в Семи Королевствах учителя по фехтованию. И плевать на то, что мамино сердце не выдержало бы, узнай она, где именно учится Арья — родители свято верили, что их младшая дочь выбрала профессию учителя и грызёт гранит науки на факультете педагогики. Плевать на то, что этот новый спортивный клуб находится на дне дна самого пекла, а его владелец — совершенно невозможный тип самой криминальной наружности, которую можно было себе вообразить. Плевать на всё это — Арья чувствовала себя по-настоящему свободной, занимаясь любимым делом.

Закончив тренировку, она по-быстрому приняла душ, переоделась, вскинула на плечо рюкзак и вышла на улицу. Вечернее февральское небо было густо затянуто тучами, которые не пропускали ни малейшего проблеска звёзд или луны. Надеяться на уличные фонари тоже не представлялось возможным — большинство из них были разбитыми, а лампы в оставшихся давно перегорели. Только редкие проезжающие машины ненадолго освещали улицы светом фар.

Натянув капюшон пониже и застегнув молнию куртки до самого носа, Арья торопливо зашагала по тёмной улице. До её общежития пешком было не так уж и далеко — стоило только пересечь Лярдовый переулок и выйти на улицу Сестёр, а там по прямой — минут пятнадцать, не больше. Переулок являл собой узкий проход между домами, загромождёный переполненными мусорными баками и истёртыми автомобильными шинами. На ветру хлопали ободранные афиши, которые были наклеены поверх других афиш, а те — поверх ещё нескольких слоёв таких же афиш. Арья была уверена, что если ковырнуть поглубже, то можно добраться до афиш времён Завоевания Эйгона. Там и сям по замызганному асфальту, блестящему от вечерней сырости, сновали озлобленные тощие коты и не в пример им жирные крысы. Крыс Арья не боялась, но встретиться с одной из них в тёмном переулке не казалось ей приятной перспективой. Поэтому она решила сократить путь и пройти до улицы Сестёр через Свинной сквер — единственное место в Блошином Конце, где светил случайно уцелевший фонарь.

***

Ровно в семь Аллан снова появился на пороге «Одичалого». Настроение у него заметно улучшилось от предвкушения хорошего замеса. Хоть этот рыжий одичалый и казался изрядной занозой в заднице, но в его вальяжной бесцеремонности было что-то почти притягивающее. Наверное, за эти полгода Аллан просто отвык от такого открытого общения. А может, и вовсе не был привычным, точно он сказать не мог. Впервые за долгое время ему захотелось помахать кулаками для удовольствия.

Тормунд уже вовсю разминался, молотя и пиная боксёрский мешок. Игритт сидела за стойкой и грызла яблоко. Завидя Стоуна, Тормунд улыбнулся самой искренней из возможных улыбок и кивнул на дальнюю дверь.

— Переодевайся! Посмотрим, так ли ты хорош, как о тебе говорят. — Он от души пнул голенью мешок, отчего цепь, на которой тот держался, жалобно скрипнула.

Аллан, хмыкнув, прошёл по направлению, указанному Тормундом. За одной из дверей по дороге к раздевалке он услышал отчаянное лязганье металла.

— А там что? — обернулся он к хозяину.

— А, ничего особого. — Тормунд уже отдыхал на скамейке, вытянув вперёд длинные ноги. — У меня же здесь не только единоборства. Ты холодным оружием не увлекаешься? — и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Один из лучших тренеров по фехтованию во всём Вестеросе. Вот такой чувак! На общем языке, правда, еле говорит, хрен его поймёшь, но лучший в своём роде. Если будет интересно, потом познакомлю.

Тормунд бился как говорил — ярко, широко, размашисто, гулко ухая и время от времени хохоча при этом. Он порхал по рингу как бабочка, не забывая награждать Аллана довольно-таки ощутимыми тычками, и ловко уворачиваясь от его атак. Рёбра. Голова. Опять рёбра. Подсечка. Хохот. Казалось, этот одичалый и живёт так же — ярко, широко, размашисто… словно вся его жизнь — увлекательнейшее действо. Ничего похожего на тренировки в «Перстах». Это злило и… вызывало некое подобие зависти, стоило признаться себе. Аллану пришлось изрядно попотеть прежде чем одичалый рухнул на ринг и — разумеется, с хохотом — стукнул кулаком по настилу.

Тормунд, тяжело дыша, перелез через ограду ринга, спрыгнул на пол и присосался к бутылке с водой.

— Да, ты действительно хорош! — признал он, переведя дух. — А служил где?

Стоун спрыгнул за ним и запнулся. Служил? Квиберн ничего такого не говорил. Но Тормунд спрашивал об этом как о чём-то само собой разумеющемся.

— Да вроде не служил, — неуверенно протянул он.

Тормунда это только позабавило, и он хохотнул.

— Ну да, рассказывай! А гискарский бой откуда[*]? — Он опять ткнул пальцем, теперь уже в направлении ринга, напоминая о том, что там происходило минуту назад.

Аллан непонимающе вытаращился на него.

— Эй, парень… — улыбка Тормунда всё ещё держалась на лице, но глаза сделались серьёзными, когда он понял, что Пёс и не собирался шутить. — Твой стиль, ну! Этому обучали только спецназ. Сейчас, конечно, есть школы и всё такое… Но они появились совсем недавно… Ну, год, может. Но ты им владеешь в совершенстве, насколько я могу судить. А я могу, — с нажимом добавил он.

Тормунд сел на одну из скамеек и равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Не хочешь говорить — я не настаиваю. Каждый имеет право на свои секреты.

Аллан присел рядом и задумался. _Его стиль_. То, что так выводило из себя Торне. Квиберн объяснял это тем, что Стоун с детства занимался единоборствами, а потом, путешествуя по Эссосу, набрался всяких фишек — понемногу от разных стилей. Какова вероятность того, что всё вкупе просто-напросто напоминает этот самый «гискарский бой»?

=================  
[*] Гискарский бой — придуманный авторами фиками, некое подобие «крав мага» — https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2-%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B0

***

Аллан повернул ключ зажигания и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида прежде чем сдать назад. Подземная парковка «Одичалого» освещалась какой-то нелепой лампой, висящей на хлипком проводе, которую и фонарём-то назвать было сложно. По-видимому, руки одичалого хозяина сюда ещё не дошли. Аллан невольно усмехнулся. Это был безумный, и одновременно — интересный день. Как будто, выйдя за пределы «Перстов», он попал в какую-то другую реальность. Оказалось, что можно получать удовольствие от общения с людьми, от спорта, от колких, но, в сущности, безобидных шуток какого-то рыжего амбала.

Он неспешно двинул Хаммер в сторону дома, размышляя над тем, что услышал сегодня. Значит, по словам Тормунда, он владел гискарским боем мастерски — так, словно занимался на протяжении многих лет. Почему тогда Квиберн ничего похожего не упоминал? Спецназ?.. Выходит, ему предстоит ещё многое о себе узнать.

В такой час в этом районе было тихо, темно и пустынно. Машина Аллана почти что впритирку умещалась на узкой улочке, потому он плёлся со скоростью престарелой черепахи. На какую-то долю мгновения фары его машины выцепили в темноте тощую мальчишечью фигурку, которая юркнула в сквер и исчезла среди облезлых кустов жимолости. Стоун выругался сквозь зубы на мать, которая выпустила из дома ребёнка в это время в таком дерьмовом районе. Но тут же напомнил себе, что он, в конце концов, находится сейчас в центре Блошиного конца, который кишит сбродом разного возраста и рода, а потому удивляться было нечему. Какова вероятность того, что парень выберется из этого дерьма и заживёт нормальной жизнью? Нет, через год-другой он влезет ночью в какой-нибудь магазин, и загремит на пару лет в «Драконье логово”[*], а после сойдется с такой же бродяжкой, и вместе они начнут насаждать Блошиный конец своими отпрысками, которые вскоре пойдут по стопам родителей. А лет через десять сгинет где-нибудь в сточной канаве от алкогольного или наркотического передоза.

Стоун обогнул сквер по переулку и уже собирался вдавить педаль газа, как вдруг заметил в кустах какую-то суматоху. Он притормозил и опустил стекло, прислушиваясь к происходящему. Из-за кустов отчётливо слышались мужские выкрики. Наверняка, пьяная драка, или местная гопота не может поделить добычу. Он протянул было руку к стеклоподъёмнику, как вдруг среди мужских раздался звонкий детский голос. Перед мысленным взором Аллана возник тоненький силуэт, исчезнувший в глубинах сквера несколько минут назад. Твою ж мать! Похоже, тот пацан нашёл-таки на свою голову приключения, и вероятность того, что он сгниёт в сточной канаве через десять лет стремится к нулю — он в ней окажется намного раньше. Прямо этой ночью.  
=================  
[*]Драконье Логово — центральная тюрьма. Находится сами-знаете-где  
Аллан вышел из машины, аккуратно прикрыл дверь, чтобы не спугнуть мужиков в кустах, и тихо двинулся в направлении разборок. Картина, представшая перед его глазами, несколько отличалась от того, что он мог себе представить. Жертвой был действительно тот парнишка, как и думал Стоун, а нападавших было двое — долговязый, нескладный подросток, лет семнадцати, с лицом, покрытым красными прыщами; и второй — чуть постарше, приземистый, с бычьей шеей, огромными ручищами, перебитым носом и беспорядочной, ещё мальчишеской чёрной порослью на щеках. Оба они возвышались на голову над мальчиком, но в его руке недвусмысленно поблёскивал кинжал, которым парень то и дело взмахивал перед их носами и совершенно по-волчьи скалился при этом. Участники схватки были так поглощены друг другом, что приближающийся мужчина остался для них незамеченным.

— Кусака, справа заходи, — прищурив глаза тихо скомандовал крепыш, по-видимому, главарь. — Славный мальчик, убери свою зубочистку, и мы тебя не убьём! — почти пропел он в адрес паренька.

Жердяй, которого назвали Кусакой, сдвинулся вправо, прошипел что-то нечленораздельное и обнажил в чудовищной ухмылке два ряда насквозь прогнивших зубов. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что каждый из них мог бы прихлопнуть мальца одним ударом ладони, но тот так просто не сдавался. Он перехватил кинжал в левую руку и резко взмахнул ею в направлении Кусаки. Кончик кинжала разрезал воздух в считанных милиметрах от носа хулигана, отчего тот попятился назад, недоумённо оглядываясь на дружка.

— Сделаешь ещё шаг, оставлю без носа! — звонко пообещал мальчишка.

Аллан почему-то ему поверил, настолько парень был убедительным в своём гневе. Зрелище было воистину захватывающим, но Стоун решил всё-таки вмешаться.

— Не поделили чего? — Он остановился прямо за спиной этих двоих.

Кусака от неожиданности подпрыгнул и ошалело обернулся.

— Ро-орж? — ломающимся голосом позвал он «главного», показывая глазами на Стоуна.

Второй только полоснул взглядом подошедшего и вернулся к пацану.

— Ты ещё что за хрен с горы? — процедил он сквозь зубы, не сводя глаз с клинка. — Отвали и мы тебя не убьём!

Аллан со скучающим видом почесал подбородок.

— Минуту назад ты обещал не убить этого парня, после чего твой кореш чуть было не лишился половины лица. Я бы на твоём месте не разбрасывался пустыми обещаниями.

Стоун сделал шаг назад, заставляя хулиганов хотя бы временно переключить внимание с мальчика на себя.

— Кусака, разберись! — коротко бросил Рорж, не сводя глаз с мальчика.

Тот снова что-то злобно прошипел, набычился и двинулся на Аллана. Ростом Кусака ненамного уступал Стоуну, но он всё же был ещё совсем ребёнком — сплошные локти и колени; а его до абсурдности детский блок защищал только левую сторону лица. Ну, или того, что у этого уродца находилось на передней части головы. Возня Аллана и Кусаки отвлекла мальчика, и в какой-то момент он потерял зрительный контакт с Роржем. Тот, несмотря на свою изрядную упитанность, был проворнее и уж точно сообразительнее своего напарника, и в ту же секунду, как парень отвёл взгляд на своего неожиданного спасителя, схватил его за руку и выкрутил её за спину. Аллан успел заметить, как исказилось от испуга и боли лицо парнишки, но ему необходимо было прежде всего вывести из игры Кусаку. Стоун выбросил вперед левый кулак, рассчитав силу так, чтобы не прибить этого сопляка, и в одну секунду свёл на нет защиту противника. Пасторальная тишина сквера огласилась хрустом челюсти Кусаки. Верзила даже не успел удивиться, он покачнулся на ногах и рухнул прямо в куст жимолости.

Мальчик как-то внезапно потерял свою ценность, и вся злость Роржа переключилась на незваного защитника. Он стал приближаться к Стоуну, размахивая клинком перед его лицом.

— Беги, малый! — рявкнул Аллан, увернувшись от выпада озверевшего Роржа.

Пацан, вопреки ожиданиям, не побежал прочь, а стал шарить по кустам, бросая боязливые взгляды то на вооружённого теперь обидчика, то на его помощника, бесполезно валяющегося в кустах. Аллан зловеще осклабился. В тот же момент Рорж перехватил кинжал поудобнее и рванул вперёд, но Аллан успел отскочить, махнув вхолостую рукой у его носа. Уже через секунду Рорж оказался позади, гаденько усмехаясь.

— Говорили тебе — отвали! — прогнусавил он и крутанул на ладони отвоёванный кинжал.

Аллан сгруппировался и приготовился отразить удар. Краем глаза он отметил, как парень, похоже, нашёл что-то подходящее и стал двигаться в их сторону. Фигура Роржа, маячившего перед глазами, полностью скрывала мальчишку, и Аллан не мог понять, что тот задумал. Всё, что произошло дальше, напоминало замедленную съёмку. Рорж, пригнувшись, рванул в сторону Стоуна. Аллан вытянул руку в попытке перехватить его запястье и уже кончиками пальцев почувствовал рукав Роржа, как тот внезапно нырнул вниз. Поскользнулся на влажной брусчатке и растянулся перед Стоуном, взмахнув руками в попытке ухватиться за его ногу. И в этот же момент на голову Роржу опустилась здоровенная ветка, которую держал в руках перепуганный мальчик. Здоровяк удивлённо вытаращился на Стоуна и зарычал. Губы мальчика побелели, а и без того большие серые глаза увеличились до размера кофейных блюдец.

— Беги, дурак! — Аллан почувствовал свербящее жжение в левом бедре. Роржу удалось таки его ранить. Скорее всего, ничего серьёзного, только лишь разозлило ещё больше. Мальчик выронил из рук своё оружие и растерянно смотрел в спину поражённого им хулигана.

— В машину! Быстро! — гаркнул Аллан и схватил стоящего на коленях Роржа за грудки.

Мальчишка вышел из оцепенения и припустил в сторону машины Аллана. Рорж на мгновение поднял на него глаза, но тут же закатил их и обмяк в его руках.

Оставив незадачливых грабителей валяться посреди сквера, Аллан направился к машине. Мальчик топтался возле неё, ёжась и пряча руки в рукавах. Завидя Стоуна, он почти подпрыгнул.

— Ты как, нормально, парень? — Аллан попытался изобразить подобие улыбки, но охнул, оступившись. Царапина оказалась глубже, чем он предполагал.

— Я не… не парень я. — Он сдвинул капюшон со лба и Аллан с удивлением обнаружил, что перед ним стоит девочка — угловатая, с короткой мальчишечьей стрижкой и какими-то дикими пиками на макушке, но девочка!

Она опустила взгляд на его ногу и нахмурилась. На джинсах Аллана растекалось чёрное липкое пятно, не оставляющее сомнений, что это не просто порез.

— Я-то в порядке… А вот ты, кажется, не очень. Я сейчас…

Она юркнула обратно в сквер и тут же вернулась со своим кинжалом в руке, на ходу ревниво осматривая лезвие в свете фонаря. Потом любовно вложила его в маленькие ножны и сунула их во внутренний карман куртки. Аллан на мгновение забыл о нарастающей боли в бедре.

— Какого хрена девочка шляется по улице ночью? С этим! — Он указал на куртку.

— Так короче, — просто ответила она, махнув рукой в сторону сквера. — А кинжал… ну… Сам видел, здесь небезопасно.

Нога начинала гореть и Аллан невольно упёрся рукой в машину. Штанина уже до колена промокла от сочившейся крови.

— Слушай… — её лицо стало встревоженным. — Кажется, всё серьёзнее, чем я думала. Может, такси вызвать?

Аллан отмахнулся и открыл водительскую дверь, но раненая нога снова дала о себе знать, и он шумно выдохнул, вцепившись в ручку двери.

— Как ты поедешь?! Давай отвезу тебя, — настаивала она.

— Иди ты, — буркнул Аллан. — Сам как-нибудь.

Он снова попытался сделать ещё шаг, но нога, как инородное тело неверно проволочилась по земле.

— Мгм. Я вижу, да. — Девочка протянула руку: — Ключи давай.

Аллан помялся. Девчонка права — за руль ему сейчас садиться не стоило. Он неохотно достал из кармана ключи от машины и швырнул ей.

— Надеюсь, ты не убьёшь нас обоих, — проворчал он себе под нос, обходя машину.

Девчонка уже настраивала водительское сидение под свой рост.

— Я за рулём с детства, отец говорит, я прирождённый водитель.

Аллан сел, захлопнул за собой дверь и ещё раз осмотрел свою попутчицу. Даже если сделать скидку на то, что она выглядит младше своего возраста из-за маленького роста и худобы, ей было шестнадцать, не больше.

— Когда ты успела получить права?

Она повернула ключ зажигания и уверенно тронула машину с места.

— Права? Я не говорила, что они у меня есть, — ответила она спустя несколько секунд.

Аллан проглотил очередное ругательство.

— И ты только сейчас решила об этом сообщить?

Девочка, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, качнула головой.

— Ты до этого момента не спрашивал.

Она притормозила на светофоре и повернулась к нему. Глаза на её детском лице выражали абсолютно недетскую решимость.

— Послушай, я понимаю, что всё это неправильно, но ты вести не можешь. — Он и не пытался это опровергнуть. — Ты меня спас, и я не знаю, чем ещё могу тебя сейчас отблагодарить. — Её взгляд упал на кровоточащее бедро, и губы тронула лёгкая улыбка. — Хотя нет. Думаю, ещё кое-что я могу сделать.

Не имея больше сил спорить, Аллан откинулся в непривычном для себя пассажирском сидении. Это был самый странный день из тех, что он мог припомнить. Сначала брат и сестра одичалые, их странный спарринг с Тормундом и ещё более странный разговор, посеявший сомнения в его голове; теперь вот эта полудевочка-полумальчик с телосложением кузнечика, но дерзостью, которой позавидовал бы самый отъявленный трактирный задира. Вряд ли с ним может сегодня случиться что-нибудь более странное. Боль в бедре усилилась до отупляющей пульсирующей степени. Аллан поморщился.

— Куда мы едем?

Она подмигнула:

— Сейчас подлатаем тебя. Моя совесть не позволит бросить тебя в таком состоянии.

К её чести, машину она вела действительно неплохо, а когда они остановились на очередном светофоре, вытащила из кармана куртки телефон и не глядя протянула ему.

— Посмотри там… в последних звонках…

Аллан начал листать список звонков.

— Принцесса? — каким-то шестым чувством он понял, что именно это — тот самый номер, который ему нужен. — Мы нахрен будем звонить _принцессе_?

Да это какой-то адский ад!

— Именно, — без колебаний ответила она. — По понятным причинам, я не могу везти тебя в больницу. Ножевое ранение, сам подумай, они будут обязаны вмешать полицию. Ни тебе, ни тем более, мне это не нужно — кинжал-то мой. А моя сестра — врач, и поверь мне, она лучшая в своем деле. Набирай.

Аллан отшвырнул телефон на её колени.

— Сама набирай. Я не буду звонить никаким принцессам.

— Я не могу, за рулём нельзя говорить по телефону.

Здоровая бровь Аллана поползла вверх.

— Ты ездишь без прав, но говоришь мне о том, что можно за рулём, а чего нельзя?!

— Езжу без прав. Но правил же не нарушаю. — Она повела плечом так равнодушно, будто в её поведении не было ничего неестественного. — Боги, просто набери и поставь на громкую связь! — Девочка столкнула телефон с колена, и Аллан едва успел его подхватить. — Никто не заставляет тебя говорить с моей сестрой.

Аллан нажал на зелёный значок вызова напротив номера этой самой принцессы и устало провёл рукой по лицу.

— Катилась бы ты в пекло вместе со своей сестрой. Какого хрена я вообще за тебя вписался? — покачал он головой, слушая гудки вызова.

— Арья? — голос на том конце был удивлённым.

— Ты ещё на работе? — без приветствий спросила у трубки его попутчица.

— Ну… вообще-то, я уже в дверях, закрываюсь. Что случилось?

— Сиди там. Мне нужна помощь. Срочно.

— Арья, во что ты уже вляпалась?

Строгий тон в трубке определённо принадлежал _старшей_ сестре. Стоун насмешливо покосился на свою подельницу и фыркнул.

— Ни во что я не вляпалась! Моему другу нужна помощь.

Другу! Вот, значит, кто он теперь. От осознания того, что это недоразумение полутора метров ростом зовет его «другом», Аллан хохотнул уже в полный голос.

— Ты мне должна, помнишь? — выложила, должно быть, какой-то козырь Арья.

— Боги, да я один раз в жизни попросила тебя об одолжении, ты теперь всю жизнь мне будешь это припоминать?! Где ты?

— Может, вы прекратите это чириканье, дамы? — рявкнул он им обеим.

Принцесса в трубке замолчала. Арья кинула на него уничижительный взгляд.

— Уже подъезжаю, — сухо проговорила она в трубку. — Открывай дверь.

С этими словами она повернула на перекрёстке Мучной улицы и улицы Сестёр и начала парковаться. Когда она заглушила двигатель, Аллан вылез из машины и невольно схватился за бедро. Подлатать его всё же не помешает, да и права эта Арья, надо признать, с полицией ему не хотелось иметь дела. Он осмотрел место, куда они прибыли и замер, уставившись на вывеску над дверью. Достойный финал этого безумного дня, ничего не скажешь!

— Нет-нет-нет… Скажи, что мы не сюда. — Он указал пальцем на дверь.

Арья пожала плечами.

— Почему это? Мы как раз сюда. Да, не центральная больница, но уж точно лучше, чем ничего. Кроме того, я тебе уже говорила — моя сестра лучшая. Особенно в том, что касается шитья. Хотела бы я владеть иглой так, как Санса, — со вздохом добавила она. — Через месяц забудешь о том, что у тебя где-то должен быть шрам.

Аллан схватил её за плечи, развернул к себе и прорычал ей в лицо:

— Шрам?! Ты думаешь, меня может смутить ещё один шрам?!

Она оглядела его, будто не замечая в нём ничего необычного или пугающего, и снова равнодушно повела плечом:

— А, ты об этом… Ну… здесь Санса вряд ли поможет. Хотя кто знает? У неё много талантов.

Аллан открыл было рот, чтобы послать куда подальше и эту чёртову сорвиголову и её чёртову сестру, но в это время дверь под вывеской «Ветеринарная клиника «Леди» приоткрылась, выпуская в малоосвещённый переулок полоску света, в которой показался женский силуэт.

— Пошли, больно не будет, обещаю, — широко улыбнулась Арья.

И зашагала вперёд, уверенная, что он последует за ней.  



End file.
